Their Paths Will Cross Again
by MissLozzieB
Summary: A week after the Paris assignment Ziva's liaison  position is terminated, five years later a case reunites her  and her secret  with her old team... Tiva and Jenny is still alive! Jibbs! Rate T just to be safe!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am still writing 'Who's That Girl?' but I will also be writing this. This story is set five years after Jet Lag. I know this prologue is short and a bit boring but I am submitting it will the first chapter.**

Prologue

Five years ago, a week after Tony and Ziva's assignment in Paris, Ziva's liaison position was terminated. That was that last time any of the team saw her.

That night she decided to start new page and she reapplied for her American visa, packed up her belongings and put her apartment up for sale. She went to stay at a hotel.

The next day should found a nice apartment in Norfolk and she put in an offer for it. It was accepted, she would be able to move in next week. That's the first and main thing sorted, now she needed a job.

...

As if by luck she over-heard two people saying that the Norfolk NCIS was looking for a new Special Agent when she was at a coffee shop the next day. She applied for it, since she had lots of her experience she got the job.

Her new life was on track, now all she had to do was forget all about Paris, Tony and the rest of the team.

The NCIS team thought she had gone back to Israel, thinking she was 6000 miles away, not 200 miles away.

Ziva was upset thinking she will never see her friends, no her family again, unaware that their paths will cross again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, wait until you read chapter 1 to review.**

**Lauren x :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Its now five years later.**

**Disclaimer: ********I don't own NCIS if I did Jenny would have never died and Tiva would be real. I only own Grace and the story line.******

It was five years later, the team had not forgotten Ziva and she hadn't forgotten the team, especially not Tony, then again it would be hard for her to forget him since she now had a living reminder of him, Grace 'Gracie' Tamara DiNozzo-David.

She was unaware at the time that she was pregnant with his daughter, she found out 3 week later, but she never told him. It was that one night in Paris, it meant nothing to him, nothing. At least that was what she thought.

Gracie when to a pre-school based at NCIS for NCIS/Navy parents, so Ziva could still work, she still worked at the Norfolk NCIS on the MCRT.

Ziva had just dropped Gracie of at pre-school and was now on her way to Norfolk Navy Yard, she went through security and parked her car and went up to the bullpen, they had a case, yesterday Navy Lieutenant Sophie Williams had been reported missing in suspicious circumstances, it is thought she has been kidnapped.

"David, we have a lead" shouted her boss, Special Agent Mark Turner

"I matched DNA at the scene to a Lucas Hanton," Continued their forensic scientist Samantha 'Sam' Roberts.

"It seems that Williams was in contact with Hanton," Said the McGee of the team, Special Agent Madison 'Maddie' Wells.

"We are going to go to Hanton's last known address and working with the NCIS MCRT there, pack an over-night bag for you and Gracie" Joked her partner Special Agent Oliver 'Olly' Daniels. There was also her teams' ME David 'Dave' Moore.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Washington DC, there is a pre-school for Gracie to go to there temporarily" Special Agent Turner replied. Her face fell she would have to work with the Washington DC NCIS and not just the NCIS but her own team.

They were all sent home to pack, they were getting on a plane later that day. Ziva's team were unaware of her connections with Washington DC's NCIS MCRT.

Ziva got her and Gracie's bags and then went back to NCIS, at 5 pm they all went to Norfolk International Airport, Their flight was set tot take off at 6:30.

…

The plane had touched-down and they had gone through customs and got there bags back they were all staying at a hotel about five minutes walk from the Navy Yard which is a favourite with marines.

They dropped their bags off and then headed to the Navy Yard. Ziva's team went to the bullpen, while Ziva took Gracie to the pre-school.

When she walked into the Navy Yard Gibbs was Mark Turner were argueing.

"...This is our turf so we lead the case!" Gibbs shouted.

"We started this case, we will finish it!" Mark shouted back.

"Gibbs!" Ziva shouted everyone turned, her team astonished she knew Gibbs and Gibbs' team wondering what she was doing here, "Weren't you the one who said 'Your Case, Your Lead', this is our case so it is our lead!"

That shut everyone up... Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer were just staring at her as if they have seen a ghost.

Abby, deciding it was Ziva ran up to her and wrapped Ziva into a bone-crushing hug, "We thought you were in Israel!"

"Nope just Norfolk" Ziva replied as Abby released her from her hug, "Thanks to Jenny's great reference."

"I'm glad you got the job Ziva." Jenny said.

Gibbs was thinking over what she said when she first came in, "Your right Ziva so I guess it's your lead Special Agent Turner."

McGee was speechless, so was Palmer, Ducky wasn't though, "It's great to see you again Ziva.

Tony just muttered "You should have called," Ziva heard him but didn't answer, instead she turned to her team and explained, "This is my old team, I had been with them 5 years when I came here, my liaison position had been terminated so I had too leave.

**A/N: Please review, also if you haven't already read it, you might like my other story 'Who's That Girl?'**

**Lauren x :D**

**P.S to the anonymous reviewer, she did know Ziva had the job but don't get a chance to talk to Ziva, Ziva didn't call them because Tony would be in trouble if her dad found out that Gracie was DiNozzo's as her dad doesn't know she has a double-barreled name, and she was too ashamed to call, since she vanished of the face of the earth. I think it is obvious that Truth or Consequences didn't happen since she was still Mossad.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, but if you are criticizing please don't do it anonymously! Please read and review.**

…

After the revelation of Ziva being alive she talked to her old friends, sharing stories, she was forgiven by everyone, even Tony. Little did she know this was all going to change.

…

They were getting nowhere on the case, Hanton's house was trashed and looked very much unoccupied. It was getting late, when Gibbs and Turner walked in, "Go home, its late," they order at once. Abby ran to Ziva, "Come to mine tonight, we need to catch up!" Abby ordered.

"Abs, I can not maybe another day!" Desperate not to reveal her well kept secret.

"But I haven't seen you in five years, we have a lot of gossiping to do!"

"Okay then, but you come to mine! We can invite Jenny as well and have a girls night in" Ziva compromised, 'It doesn't matter if they find out about Gracie, maybe they can help her tell Tony!'

They asked Jenny and she came round, glad to spend time with her friend. Then three got in the lift and Ziva clicked the up button, Jenny and Abby stared at her.

"I know you haven't been here in awhile but it''s just common sense that you click the down button to do _down_ in an elevator." Abby exclaimed thinking her friend had gone crazy.

"I need to go upstairs to _collect _something," Ziva side-tracked.

"Okay," her friends replied simultaneously.

They got too floor 5, Abby didn't go to this floor much and Jenny had only been there a few times, it was the daycare for children of Navy personnel and NCIS Agent. 'What were they doing here' was all Abby and Jenny thought.

Then a little girl with tanned skin and dark brown hair loose, flowing down her back, and the brightest, more emerald green eyes they had seen since... since Tony, looked up at them and smiled a 100 watt smile that could rival Tony's at them.

"Ima!" She shouted, excited and ran into Ziva's arms, "I have had so much fun, I met a girl called Sophie and we painted, can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course, tatelah," Ziva said, lovingly cuddling her daughter, as Jenny and Abby looked on in shock.

Jenny regaining the power of speech, spoke up "Wh...who is she?"

"Jenny, Abby this is Grace or Gracie as everyone calls her, Gracie this is Abby and Jenny, my two best and closest friends. Gracie is my daughter."

"Yo...your daughter? Since when did you have a daughter?" Abby spluttered out.

"Since four years ago," Ziva told her as if having a daughter that your two 'best and closest friends' don't know about is an ordinary occurrence.

Realising they were talking about her, Gracie offered her hand to Jenny and Abby, "Hi, I am Grace or Gracie Tamara DiNozzo-David, it is nice to meet you!"

"Awww, she's _so_ cute... wait, did she say DiNozzo-David?" Abby exclaimed in shock, Jenny was calculating in her head, Ziva just nodded.

"Oh. My. Goodness. It was when you were undercover in Paris! Wait I thought you said you took the couch?" Jenny spoke up, shocked.

"Tony told me and McGee that he took the couch! Said you flipped for it and he lost!" Abby exclaimed

"Well we could hardly say, 'There was no couch, so we slept in the same bed', could we now?" Ziva hissed quietly, half asking, half stating.

"OMG! Tony doesn't know about her does he?" Abby exclaimed.

"No, now can we leave the gossiping until we get to my hotel please?" Ziva practically begged, not wanting anyone to over hear her.

Jenny and Abby nodded in agreement not wanting Tony to find out from gossip that he is a dad.

**A/N: The next chapter will be at the hotel, Ziva explaining everything, like why she hasn't told Tony.**

**Lauren :D**

**More reviews mean faster updates.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ziva has some explaining to do...**

Once they arrived at Ziva's hotel room Jenny and Abby were full of questions.

"Why haven't you told Tony?" Abby asked, slightly annoyed at her friend keeping then biggest news ever away from her, "He has a right to know, he's her father!"

"I know Abby, please do not make me feel any more guilty then I already do, I couldn't tell him, my dad would kill me and him, if he found out Gracie's dad is American, not Jewish and _Tony_, my dad doesn't know she has a double-barrelled surname, I am trying to protect everyone." Ziva protested, begging slightly.

"I know Ziva but you have to tell him... and the rest of the team" Jenny told her.

"I know but how can I tell Tony ' I had a child, she is yours but I kept her a secret for four years' and how do I tell Gracie 'Tatelah, your Daddy is Tony.' I am sorry but I am not strong enough for this I just do not think I can tell him" Ziva tried to explain.

"We know Ziva but what would happen to Gracie if something ever happened to you if she doesn't know who her dad is?" Jenny reasoned, emotionally blackmailing her.

Jenny's tactics however mean seemed to work as Ziva sighed "Okay I will tell him... tomorrow, I just need sometime to think how I am going to tell him, I can't just go 'Hi Tony this is Gracie, she is our daughter.' now can I?" Ziva questioned, stalling for time.

"Why not?" Abby asked, "It is the best way to do it because as soon as he sees her he will realise who she is, she is gorgeous, her hair like yours and she has his green eyes, it wouldn't take a genius to work it out!"

"Okay I will tell him tomorrow." Ziva said not intending too.

Abby and Jenny gave her questioning looks as if to say 'Really?'

Ziva gave up she knew if she didn't tell him, they would, "I promise!"

"Really? You sound reluctant," Abby and Jenny both questioned.

"I am sure, I am just scared," she told them truthfully.

"What do you have to be scared about?" Abby asked.

"Oh let's see, him being angry at me, or worse him being angry at Gracie. Him not wanting to know her. Must I go on and on?"

"Look, you know Tony is a nice guy behind the wise-cracks, he will just be kicking himself wishing he could have stopped you from going in the first place" Abby reassured her.

"Thanks, you guys, you are the best!"

…

After many hours of talking and catching up, they were all finally up to date. It was getting really late, they noticed this as they looked at the clock surprise flooding to their faces.

"Have we really be talking this long?" Abby questioned.

"It seems we have, I better be going, we do have work tomorrow!" Jenny replied, waving good bye, Abby following her.

"Bye guys!" Ziva said and she checked on Gracie then went to sleep herself. She was dreading tomorrow but was not going to back out.

**A/N: Ohhhh, whats going to happen, anyone have any ideas of how Tony will take it. I will post a new chapter after 5 or 10 more reviews, remember more reviews mean faster updates.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay... truth time. How is Ziva going to tell him? How will Tony react?**

**Disclaimer: ********I don't own NCIS if I did Jenny would have never died and Tiva would be real. I only own Grace 'Gracie' Tamara DiNozzo-David and the story line.******

Ziva was really for work, Gracie was dressed, shoes and coat on and her backpack slung over shoulder, ready to go to the NCIS pre-school again, she couldn't wait to see Sophie and draw a picture for her Mommy.

But Ziva on the other hand was reluctant to go to work, she knew she couldn't hold off any longer because if she did he would just find out anyway, either Jenny and Abby would tell him, he saw her with Gracie and put one and one?, no two and two together or someone else saw them together and it got back to Tony. She couldn't let him find out from anyone else but her. She just needed somewhere private to tell him.

She knew just where but had to ask Jenny...

…

"Thanks Jenny, your the best, see you in fifteen minutes," Ziva said goodbye to her friend and then her and Gracie left the hotel room and walked to the Navy Yard, Ziva making sure no one saw them.

Once they go to the Navy Yard Ziva took Gracie to the Navy pre-school, Gracie spotted Sophie and said goodbye to her Mom and ran up to Sophie.

Ziva then went to the bullpen to drop of her bag and then went to Jenny's office.

"Hi Cynthia," Ziva said to the shocked secretary, she had heard Ziva was back but hadn't saw her with her own eyes until now. She let Ziva through to Jenny's office.

"Ziva your here, now it's time to put the plan into action, I will tell Cynthia to call Tony up but I will but in the lounge, to give you some privacy, okay?" Jenny told her, to remind her of the plan.

"Okay," Ziva said reluctantly, gulping.

"Cynthia, could you call up Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" She politely asked her secretary.

"Of course," Cynthia replied to her boss.

Once Jenny and Ziva could hear her ringing Tony, Jenny went into her private lounge, leaving Ziva to talk to him in private.

Ziva sat in the swivel chair, spinnig it round to face the window.

A few minutes later she heard Tony go into Cynthia's little office and her telling him to go right through. She listened hard he turn the hand and open the door, walking in and then closing the door behind him, "You wanted me Director?" he asked who he thought was Director Shepard. But as he said it Ziva turned around in the swivel chair, he gasped and stepped back, he had not not said two words directly to her since she came back but now it was just him and her in a room.

"Ziva," she croaked, saying her voice softly, how was his mouth suddenly this dry?

"Tony, we need to talk, urgently." she told him.

He heard the urgency in her voice but she also sounded... guilty, no maybe just saddness... no it was definitely guilt, what did she have to be guilty about.

He just nodded, using his eyes to tell her to talk, just like they did in the good old days.

"Tony, I am so sorry, I have been so horrible...no evil, but I only did it to protect, you... her...me. God, I am so selfish!" She was beating herself up over something, Tony could tell.

"Ziva it's okay," He told her but she just shook her head.

"No it is not, you will hate me, I hate myself, I can not believe I have done this. I feel so selfish." Ziva said beating herself up even more.

"Done what, what have you done?" Tony asked.

"I should have told you!" She exclaimed.

"Told me what?" He asked, feeling frustrated.

"Tony... I swear I did not know until I had left, but even if I did I could not tell you, when I came home from Paris I... I was pregnant," She was close to tears now.

All the frustration went and was replace with anger, "Why didn't you tell me!" he exploded.

"Tony I could not tell you, If my father found out you were her father he would have killed us." Ziva tried to reason.

"I have a daughter and you didn't tell me, I have a daughter I have never seen and I don't even know how old she is I don't even know her name, I wouldn't care if your father would have killed me I had a right to know about her." Shouted at her.

"I know Tony, I should have realised, I am so so sorry," A tear ran down her face, she didn't mean to hurt him.

He walked out, his anger had bubbled over, he was a ticking time bomb and he didn't want to say or do something he may end up regreting.

Ziva burst into tears, for the first time in many, many years.

Jenny had heard it all, she walked into her office and went to comfort Ziva.

**A/N: Ooooh, it all kicked off, what do you think will happen next, will everyone find out? Please review if you want to see the next chapter, remember that more reviews equal a faster update! x**

**Lauren :D x**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! x**

Jenny consoled Ziva and she finally stopped crying, thankfully her mascara was water-proof, she expected him to act this way but planned to do something about about it because her little baby, _their_ little baby, _their _Gracie needed her Daddy. Tony will see they were both graced with their beauty, that's one of the reasons she choose that name, Grace just means grace, which means many things and Tamara means palm tree which symbolises beauty. It is perfect for Gracie because she is the most adorable and cute child ever, she has to be, have you seen her parents?

Ziva was on a mission.

Tony on the other hand was full of anger he walked out the Directors office ablaze, his anger evident on his face, anger and sadness tinged his normally glittering emerald eyes. He stomped down the catwalk and down the stairs, into the bullpen and to his desk. McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Turner, Maddie and Olly looked on, Abby looked horrified, she was that only one who knew why he was mad.

"What did the Director say to get you in that state?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up giving Gibbs a look that could rival his own, "I wasn't with the Director, she wasn't there, I was talking to Ziva," he hissed anger lacing his voice. All of them but Abby exchanged questioning looks, she must have said something really bad, maybe she explained why should went. They were close but also very far off the truth.

Suddenly they all looked up, Ziva was walking along the catwalk, she was a woman on a mission, no one could stop her. They stared at her she also looked angry, annoyed, sad and every other emotion under the rainbow.

She walked pass the stairs and to the elevator, ferociously stabbing the up button, the elevator opened and she stepped in.

…

After Ziva go in the elevator Jenny, Ducky, Palmer, Sam and Dave came in, when Jenny walked from her office the others looked at her their eyes questioning her. She just look away, then Ducky came in with Palmer, Sam and Dave at his heels and the attention turned to them. But after that the bullpen went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

That was until they heard the elevator ping, all their heads turned to the elevator Palmer, who was perched on Ziva's desk fell flat on to his bottom, McGee just stared, Gibbs made a choking sound, Jenny and Abby just closed their eyes waiting for the explosion, Ducky rubbed his brow thinking he was seeing things and Tony placed his head into his arms, while Ziva's team were wondering why they were acting like that.

The reason... a determined Ziva walked out the elevator, four-year-old Gracie in her arms, Tony said he had never seen her, didn't know her age or name, she was going to fix that. She saw all the eyes on her but didn't care she had to do this.

After she stepped out the elevator she put Gracie down, the only reason she was holding her being that Gracie was scared of elevators. Gracie held on to her mothers hand, clutching it tightly, unnerved by all the eyes staring at her, some she recognised and some she didn't.

Ziva walked up to the bullpen, her face nearly unreadable... nearly but Jenny and Abby could see she was a wreck. Just as Ziva was about to go in the bullpen Gracie tugged on her sleeve, she looked down and Gracie shyly mumbled, "Ima... Mommy, I do not like it, they are staring at me!"

They were staring at her with good reason, she called Ziva Mommy, she was Ziva's, that much was obvious, but those emerald eyes... they belonged to... to Tony. That's why they were both so angry.

Ziva reassured her in Hebrew, so they couldn't hear her, "_It is okay, Tatelah, my princess, they are only wondering who you are. Now, Beautiful, show them that you are a confident, smart beauty,_" Gracie smiled she had a new-found confidence, she stood talk and looked everyone in the eyes.

Ziva walked up to Tony's desk, everyone's eyes followed her, for the first time they saw that Tony had his head in his hands.

"Tony, look at me!" He looked up at her, "I am sorry I should have told you earlier, you are right you have a daughter who you have never seen, you do not know her name or age, I want to make that right. This is Grace 'Gracie' Tamara DiNozzo-David," Ziva told him pointing to the girl that was holding her hand, Tony was ready to shout at her but as soon as he looked at the little girl, _his_ little girl, _his_ Gracie, his heart-melted, he smiled, his eyes sparkled, she had _his _emerald eyes and her mothers exotic beauty. At this Ziva knew it was safe to go on, "She is 4 years and 4 months old, a movie addict like her Dad, a mini-ninja like her Mom. I am just so sorry, please..."

Ziva was going to continued but Tony interrupted, "Ziva you don't have to day sorry, I was acting like a jerk, I know you would have told me if they thought your Dad wouldn't kill me. Truth is I was going to shout at you, act even more of a jerk but when I saw her... she is just so beautiful," Ziva nodded in agreement.

"She takes after her parents," Jenny said.

Everyone in the bullpen looked at the three of them all thinking what Jenny said, "You look like a family!" Abby said excitingly saying what everyone else thought.

"She is gorgeous, she clearly takes after her Mom more," Tony said, Ziva blushed, "Please, say I didn't say that aloud?"

"I could say it but I would be lying" McGee told him.

Gibbs walked up to Tony and Ziva and head-slapped them both, "Boss I saw that, you gave her the light touch," Tony laughed.

Olly realised something, "Wait so you guys didn't know about Gracie?"

"What do you think?" Everyone asked him.

Agent Turner head-slapped Olly, who about to talk, "Wow, I might just start doing this myself if it shuts you up."

Everyone laughed except Olly who looked embarrassed.

"I only told Jenny and Abby last night, and Tony this morning, that is why we looked as if we were unexploded time bombs which would explode if someone stepped in the wrong place."

Everyone nodded understanding. Then Ziva old team went to meet little Gracie, who loved all the attention she was receiving. While Ziva and Tony started up the whole banter and flirting thing again for the first time in five years. The whole bullpen turned round and rolled their eyes and McGee stated laughing, "Not this again... God help us!"

**A/N: Please review as more reviews equal faster updates and I am not updating until I have at least 30 or 35 reviews (unless I get bored)! x**

**Lauren :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I have been at my Aunties and today I had two very important GCSE's. I think I did well in the first one, the second one was harder but I am good at maths so I don't think I totally failed. Anyway, read, review but most importantly... enjoy!**

_Ziva and Tony started up the whole banter and flirting thing again for the first time in five years. The whole bullpen turned round and rolled their eyes and McGee stated laughing, "Not this again... God help us!" _

McGee's statement had not gone unheard, as soon as he said it Tony head-slapped him and said, "Want are you talking about McKill Joy." Tony stated rather than questioned with a laugh.

McGee noticed this and shut up straight away, but then everyone including him burst out laughing. It's true Tony and Ziva's constant flirting and banter did get annoying, Ziva's new team had realised this, they had been updated about everything that happened before Ziva moved away by none other than Abby.

Gracie was very happy, she loved her Mom and wanted her to be happy and she knew that her Mom would be extremely happy with Tony because although Gracie had only known Tony for a couple of days she could see how happy he made her Mom. Knowing this and the fact she could also see that her Mom made Tony happy and that they both loved each other dearly made Gracie determined to get her and Tony together.

There was another person in the room with thoughts that were almost identical to Gracie's, they were the thoughts of Abby Sciuto. Abby had known her two friends long enough to see that, even after five years apart and a huge secret in the shape of their daughter, the two of them still loved each other. She could also tell that Gracie was thinking the same thing so she made a mental note to, when she was next looking after Gracie, recruit her and involve her in Mission Tiva, as Abby liked to code name the mission mixing Tony and Ziva to create Tiva.

If she and Gracie joined forces it will be inevitable that they will get together, one person on the inside at home another on the inside at work. They could come up with a full-proof plan between them...

"Right, back to work," Jenny order, in a friendly manner, interrupting Abby just before she concocted her plan.

"Do you want me to look after Gracie this afternoon?" Abby asked, deciding this was the best time to involve Gracie, they could come up with a plan together in the lab. With hopefully no interruptions.

"Thanks Abby, your a star!" Ziva exclaimed relieved as the field agents for DC and Norfolk all had a stack of paper-work taller than Gracie to get through.

Will that Abby and Gracie walked down to the lab. Gracie looked up at Abby in awe, she loved her pig-tails and had never seen a human wearing a dog-collar before. Gracie liked Abby, well everyone did.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review because more reviews equal a faster update and I want at least 35 reviews before I update again. I will also be updating my other story 'Who's That Girl?' soon. **

**Lauren :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days and I know it's short but it has to be otherwise it would ruin it.**

_With that Abby and Gracie walked down to the lab. Gracie looked up at Abby in awe, she loved her pig-tails and had never seen a human wearing a dog-collar before. Gracie liked Abby, well everyone did._

They arrived in the lab, Abby turned to Gracie she was about to ask her about Tony and Ziva but Gracie got there first, "Abby, do you see it?" She asked simply.

"See what?" Abby questioned although she knew exactly what the little girl meant but just want to her someone else say it, someone else voice her thoughts.

"That they are perfect for each other, and they must have dated once, his is my dad!" Gracie told Abby frustrated.

"Oh yeah, of course I see it, the reason I asked Ziva if I could look after you is we need a plan!" Abby told the young child.

"I agree, they are scared to get together."

"But they aren't co-workers so they can't hide behind Gibbs' rules!" Abby exclaimed.

"No they can not!" Gracie smiled deviously, "I have a plan!"

A smile spread across Abby's face, they had a plan. Abby had tried to come up with one but she was stumped so she was glad that Gracie had a plan. But could a plan dreamed up by a smart four-year-old actually work? Abby didn't care, at least they had a plan. Will it work though? We will just have to wait and see.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review because more reviews equal a faster update and I want at least 5 more reviews before I update again (in one place it says I have 31 reviews and in another it says I have 42, I am so confused!). I will be updating my other story 'Who's That Girl?' soon. **

**Lauren :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while. Enjoy!**

**Also you may have read this on my other story because I updated the wrong one... sorry.**

_A smile spread across Abby's face, they had a plan. Abby had tried to come up with one but she was stumped so she was glad that Gracie had a plan. But could a plan dreamed up by a smart four-year-old actually work? Abby didn't care, at least they had a plan. Will it work though? We will just have to wait and see._

…

The next day a Gracie was back to being under Jenny's care. Her plan may be simple and childish but her and Abby need McGee's help to pull it off. So until Abby had convinced him to help they just had to wait.

Back in the bullpen Gibbs was shouting orders, they had a small case and he wanted it solve it!

"McGee, go to the lab and help Abby with the evidence otherwise she will be in there for weeks, Ziva, Tony each of you do a background check on the witnesses, victims and suspects. I want to find out what we are missing!" He shrieked at them, he was getting very impatient.

McGee sighed a sigh of relief, in the lab he would be safe of Gibbs' bad temper, the temper he got when they hit a dead end in a case. Gibbs was making them go over all the evidence and double-checking everything. He needed answers.

…

"Hey Abs!", McGee had just walked into the lab.

"Timmy! Just the person I wanted to see!" Abby said enthusiastically, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm flattered!" He joked with a smile, which faded fast as she gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Gibbs sent me to help you," McGee informed her.

"You can help me with the evidence but we need to talk because I need to borrow your computer genius!" Abby laughed.

"Okay then!" McGee answered also laughing, stretching out the end of 'okay'.

The two started to re-go through the evidence when Abby started to try and persuade him to help her and Gracie in 'Mission TIVA' as they named their mission.

"Tim, you know your a computer genius and my best friend..." Abby started only to be cut off by McGee.

"Abs, what do you want?" McGee asked sensing she was being too nice.

"Well me and Gracie have a plan but we need you otherwise the plan won't work," Abby explained.

"What sort of plan?" McGee inquired.

"A plan to get Tony and Ziva together."

"What! Are you mental? If I help you with that Tony will make my life hell and Ziva will kill me with a paper-clip!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Please Tim, they won't hurt you they will thank you," She tried to persuade.

McGee felt awkward he wanted to help Abby, he didn't want to let her down but he didn't want to meddle. He looked at her face, she was practically begging him with her eyes, she loved getting people to admit their feelings for each other. He caved, he could say no, not to her, "Okay... what's the plan?"

**A/N: Btw it isn't the best plan but it's all I could think of and it is meant to have been thought up by a toddler. If I get 5 reviews I may update tonight. Thanks for reading. What is the plan? Will it work? Do you want it to work?**

**Lauren :D**

**P.S. I will update before the weekend but after tomorrow or Friday night I won't update until Sunday or Monday as I am away.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy. **

**A** shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:****

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012 and hellokittii16.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

**Enjoy!**

_McGee felt awkward he wanted to help Abby, he didn't want to let her down but he didn't want to meddle. He looked at her face, she was practically begging him with her eyes, she loved getting people to admit their feelings for each other. He caved, he could say no, not to her, "Okay... what's the plan?" _

"It is simple but could be very effective... plus it is the only plan we could come up with!" Abby told McGee.

McGee nodded, silently telling Abby to continue.

"Anyway, it was Gracie's idea. Right so, we will call both Tony and Ziva and tell them to meet us in interrogation room one but don't tell them the other one will be there, naturally they will go to the interrogation room and we won't be there. They will both walk in and wait for us but instead of going in we will lock the door on them." Abby explained.

"Okay, why do you need me?" McGee asked Abby.

"Well Timmy you need to make sure they are both in the building and both come to find me!" Abby told him as if it was obvious.

"Okay, them what?" McGee asked.

"Well them we will all go in the viewing room!" Abby said.

"You can watch Abby but I don't think it is fair too!" McGee argued, scared what Tony and Ziva... well mainly Ziva would do to him.

"Keep you hair on you don't have to watch but I have to because otherwise we won't know when to let them out," Abby explained rationally, again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, okay, I will help," McGee backed down, "But not watch, I want to be as far away as possible when you unlock the door," He added.

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed giving McGee a bone-crushing hug.

"Woah Abby, let me breathe!" He gasped.

"Opps, sorry!" Abby said with puppy-dog eyes as she released her grip.

"Mission TIVA is up and running!" Abby said happily.

"TIVA?" McGee queried.

"Tony and Ziva put together... isn't that obvious," Abby stated playfully, laughing.

**A/N: I told you the plan wasn't that good but it's not meant to be as it was dreamed up by a toddler. **

**Thanks for reading, I will update when the amount of reviews go up from 67 to 75 (unless I get bored), if thats okay with you guys. Any new reviewers will get mentioned in my next shout-out! More reviews equal faster updates!**

**Thanks again for reading (and hopefully reviewing! :D)**

**Lauren :D x**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got bored! Hehehe! x**

**Two updates in one night! (Well four if you count the updates on 'Who's That Girl?') **

**A shout-out to my (totally awesome) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012 and hellokittii16.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Mission TIVA is up and running!" Abby said happily._

"_TIVA?" McGee queried._

"_Tony and Ziva put together... isn't that obvious," Abby stated playfully, laughing._

It was the next day, Abby and Gracie were both excited while McGee was just scared. Abby and Gracie didn't care if their plan didn't work, it would be nice if it did but at the moment they were just excited about the plan.

Luckily it was a quiet day of cold cases, maybe Tony, Ziva and mostly Gibbs wouldn't mind if Tony and Ziva 'disappeared'. Yeah right, that was just wistful thinking.

Gracie was in the viewing room with Abby, who was calling Tony and Ziva in a conference call.

"Hi guys... Could you meet me in interrogation room one... yeah in the actual room not the viewing room... great see you there!" The call had been successful.

Down in the bullpen McGee was sighing with relief, he had done his job and not been suspected of anything. Tony and Ziva were heading to the interrogation room.

They got there and it was suspiciously empty, "Isn't Abby's lab closer to her then the bullpen is." Ziva stated just what they both were thinking.

But they still both went in and Abby locked the door behind them.

"Was that the lock?" Ziva asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so," Tony told her.

"Great!" Ziva replied sarcastically.

"Thanks, I didn't know I was that bad." Tony said, acting hurt.

"Your not... so anyway my team went back to Norfolk last night, they think they only need one of us here..." Ziva said, making small talk.

"Ziva don't make small talk, while where stuck in here we may as well talk about more important things."

In the other room Abby sucked in her breathe. Gracie had gone to see Jenny so Abby was alone.

"Like what." Ziva spat, she didn't want to talk.

"About Gracie, she's my daughter, I want to see her, I want her at mine sometimes..." Abby heard this and decided to give them some privacy, this was too personal for her to listen in to.

"When I first told you about her you could not even look at me, look at her. It is not fair on her!" Ziva shouted at him, she was over-protective of Gracie but that was because they were all each other had.

"Well I'm sorry but I was a bit shocked! I'm her father, it's not fair on her to not let her get to know her Dad!" He bellowed back.

"We have been here two weeks and you haven't bother to see her since I told you about her!" Ziva spat back her voice full of venom.

"Maybe because I thought it was your place to invite me to see her!" Tony was frustrated, angry and if he didn't get out of there soon he would say something he will live to regret but he can't get out, they are locked in.

"Well you could have asked!" Ziva was a mixture of emotions. She felt like crying, why is it that she has been here for two weeks and she has cried more then she had in the whole of Gracie's life.

"I didn't want to intrude! I was trying to keep this all on your terms but I am sorry, I just want to see _my _daughter!" He was a ticking time bomb yet again.

Ziva felt guilty she shouldn't keep them from each other but she was just so protective of her one and only daughter. She didn't answer him or retaliate, for some reason this made Tony angrier.

"Oh so you don't even grace me with an answer, thanks a lot!" Tony said sarcasm seeping through his anger.

He was so caught up in his rant that he didn't notice the tears well up in Ziva's eyes. He didn't notice tears run down her cheeks. He didn't notice the regret, the sadness that was in her eyes, in her expression. He just kept on shouting.

"You have changed, your so cold hearted, your horrible, you waltz back here and break my world into tiny pieces! I bet if you didn't have to come back here I would have never found out about her!" He was so angry, the anger had bubbled up inside of him and spilled over, he had exploded. He didn't notice Ziva huddle down into the corner and drop her head into her hands, crying fresh floods of tears that had been bottled up for years.

"You want to know something funny, I thought I loved you!" Tony told her this time more softly, the regret more noticeable then the anger. Then he huddle into the opposite corner and put his head in his hands.

Ziva stood up, the anger in her had subsided, tears rolled down her cheeks freely, "I thought I loved you too, that was until I realised how angry you can get, that was until now! I want you to get to know Gracie, to see her. I want her to be able to come to your apartment on weekends and go on bike rides with you, just like any normal child... I am sorry Tony, can we please just start again?"

He didn't answer, she didn't bother to continue to talk to him. They both just sat there letting the anger flush away and be replace by guilt and sadness. Ziva wiped away her tears, worrying about her eyes looking red and puffy. Tony was thinking '_She loved me... she loved me and I blew it by sawing the wrong things. I should have just asked her if Gracie could come over. He so wanted her to come to his on weekends and for them to go on bike rides. He wanted to teach her to swim and do all the other dad things._'

They both sat their in silence for what felt like hours.

….

Abby went tot the bullpen when she exited the viewing room, she told McGee what was happening in interrogation. They were exchanging worried words and looks.

They didn't notice when Gibbs got up and left, he was looking for his agents, '_They went to interrogation to see Abby but now Abby is down here and they aren't?_' He questioned himself, his gut telling him something wasn't right.

He got to interrogation room one and tried the handle... it was locked, '_Abby's been meddling!_' He unlocked it and was unnerved by the scene inside, both of his agents were sat there in silence, both looked like they were in deep thought. They were sat at opposite sides of the room. When he opened the door their heads shot up. They both got up and walked out.

Tony called, Abby it went to voice mail, he left a message but decided he wouldn't talk it any further.

Ziva didn't say anything to Abby, she knew her friend had the best intentions. Instead she went to get her daughter and went back to her hotel, she didn't feel up to seeing Tony, there would be too much tension, and she was already working overtime anyway.

**A/N: Oooooh... Abby's meddling didn't work... well actually it did because they admitted they loved each other but and its a big but they then said they didn't anymore! They didn't kill each other physically but they did verbally and emotionally!**

**Do you think Gracie will get her Daddy?**

**Will Ziva and Tony forgive each other?**

**Will they ever be a proper family?**

**Lauren :D x**

**Please review, more reviews equal faster updates!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they really boost my confidence in my writing and story telling skills (and I need good story telling skills since I have a little sister who loves stories).**

**A shout-out to my (favourite) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012 and hellokittii16.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

**Enjoy!**

_Tony called, Abby it went to voice mail, he left a message but decided he wouldn't talk it any further._

_Ziva didn't say anything to Abby, she knew her friend had the best intentions. Instead she went to get her daughter and went back to her hotel, she didn't feel up to seeing Tony, there would be too much tension, and she was already working overtime anyway._

…

Ziva was in auto-mode. She didn't know what to do with herself.

When she got in it was 9pm so she took Gracie to her bedroom, and got her into her pyjamas, then placed her into her bed. Ziva switched on the night-light and switched off the main light. She read Gracie bed-time stories for the '5 Minute Teddy Bear Tales' book until her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, she then tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then she placed her head next to Gracie's and whispered softly into her ear 'Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!". She then walked out of the room and closed the door. **(A/N: I do all this sometimes, when I put my little sister to bed who is four just like Gracie.)**

After Ziva had left work, Gibbs let everyone else go home too. They were all tired and there was no point in saying at work just to do cold cases and paper-work.

Ziva made herself some coffee and settled onto the settee, she switched the hotel television on. There was lots on but Ziva could not concentrate. She felt guilty and upset.

She sat their staring at the screen watching the characters live their lives and watched endless adverts, nearly all of them about some sort of drug or health product. She sighed tonight was going to drag on and on.

She was daydreaming, not about anything in particular, just about a bunch of random stuff. She didn't normally daydream, she only was now to ease her boredom.

She was so into her daydream that she nearly didn't notice when someone knocked at the door, '_I wonder who's knocking, only Jenny and Abby know which room I am in, and it is 10pm_' She thought to herself, when she looked at her watch her eyes widened, '_Is it that late?_' She asked herself as she walked to the door.

She opened the door not bothering to look through the spy-hole. When she did she got a big surprise.

She had not expected that person to be knocking on her door she was speechless.

"Hi, I am Anthony D DiNozzo but my friends just call me Tony, it's nice to meet you!" Tony said offering her his hand which she happily took.

With a laugh Ziva said "Tony, what are you doing?", she was glad that he wasn't as angry as earlier.

"I am starting again, just like you said!" He informed her glad that they could start again, start a new page, for their daughters sake "What is your name, exotic beauty?"

Ziva blushed but played along, "Ziva" she told him, moving aside so he could come in.

"Your name is just as beautiful and exotic as your face, it suits you well."

Ziva smiled, Tony was so friendly and charming when he wanted to be, "Why thank you, but I would not hit on me if I were you because I have a very protective and loving friend."

Tony smiled he was the protective and loving friend, "Oh well it's worth a try!" he joked. Then with a caring voice he asked her "So am I forgiven?"

"It should be me asking you that I was horrible to you it is just that I am protective of her, she is all I have."

"That's not true, you have me, you both have me. I will always be here for both of you... no matter what," he told her, sure of himself, meaning every word.

"I am glad of that," She said, truly glad that she had him.

"But there is a reason for me coming," Tony said more serious now. Ziva didn't talk she just nodded, telling him to go on, "I was wondering if maybe I could take Gracie out tomorrow?"

Ziva smiled, they might not be back to friend stage just yet but at least thing aren't awkward and Gracie can still see her Dad, "Of course, see you at ten."

Then he left, leaving Ziva to wonder what stage they were at, '_Maybe, the stage were after two parents split up they keep the peace for the sake of their child, I wonder how long that will last?_'

She hadn't forgiven him and him haven't forgiven her, they were still angry at each other but Tony had made it clear that he wanted to start again for the sake of their daughter but they both knew it wouldn't be that simple.

**A/N: They haven't forgiven each other and they won't for awhile (maybe) as parents should never make up for the sake of their children**.

**I have already wrote the next chapter and will post it when I get at least 5 or 10 more reviews. I will update a lot this week (for both of my stories), especially on Wednesday as my school is shut to my year because there won't be enough teacher as their nearly all of on strike along with loads of other public sector workers in England.**

**P.S. I have been wanted to answer your reviews for ages and it won't let me! :( Just like to tell hellokittii1 that she has read my mind (though she can see that now)! x**

**P.S.S. Loads of people are favouriting me as an author and my story and putting it on story alert but not reviewing and if you don't review I think you don't want more. So as per usual more reviews equal faster updates.**


	13. Chapter 12

__**A/N: I updated this so HotChocolateStar99 could have something to read on the plane (I hope you like it Chelly) I would have made it longer but I have to go out.**

**A shout-out to my (favourite) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012 and hellokittii16.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

**Enjoy!**

_Then he left, leaving Ziva to wonder what stage they were at, 'Maybe, the stage were after two parents split up they keep the peace for the sake of their child, I wonder how long that will last?'_

_She hadn't forgiven him and him haven't forgiven her, they were still angry at each other but Tony had made it clear that he wanted to start again for the sake of their daughter but they both knew it wouldn't be that simple._

…

It was the next morning, Ziva had told Gracie she was going out with her dad and the four-year-old was very excited. They had breakfast and then Ziva got dressed.

Ziva then got Gracie ready, she dressed her in a pretty pink long-sleeved top under a white flowered dress, she had pink and white stripy tights on and her shoes were pink, dotted with flowers.

Then Ziva did her hair, like Ziva's it was naturally curly, put it in a high horsey... no pony tail. Gracie looked gorgeous, her curls spilling out of the bobble.

She was getting more excited by the minute, dancing about glancing at the clock every ten seconds.

It was 9:59, Gracie could hardly contain her excitement, she hand her over the shoulder bag, over her shoulder, it had in it a comb, and a few other things. Most of them irrelevant. In her hand she clutched her favourite Teddy, it has soft brown fur and a smiley mouth.

There was a knock at the door, Ziva answered and sure enough it was Tony.

Just as he walked in, the little four-year-old attacked him, "Daddy!"

That one word made him smile, made him feel warm and fuzzy. "Hey Gracie," He said picking her up and twirling her around, "How's my little princess?"

"I'm great," Gracie replied, with a huge 100 watt smile just like Tony's the same smile she smiled when her Mommy picked her up from nursery on her first day in DC.

Ziva was anxious, she was very protective of Gracie and didn't feel right letting her go, so she began to lecture Tony, "Tony be careful, do not speed, make sure you watch her to make sure she is safe, hold her hand when she crossed roads..."

She would have continued but Tony interrupted her, "Ziva it's ok, it will be fine, don't worry!" he was annoyed, did she think he would put their daughter in danger.

"No it's not okay Tony, don't you understand that! I don't want her to get hurt!"

They were starting an argument again, they could both see it. Being friends for their daughters sake was going to be hard... very hard.

"Ziva calm down it will be fine!" Tony told her trying to stop the argument.

She nodded and kissed Gracie goodbye and after a chorus of 'Goodbyes' Tony left. He left as fast as he could so Gracie would not have to see them argue again.

Ziva trusted him but she just loved her baby girl so much, she didn't want her to get hurt. She felt stupid because she knew them arguing hurt Gracie and she also knew Tony would never put Gracie in danger.

…

"So where do you want to go Sweetie?" Tony asked Gracie, his little girl.

"Can we go to the park, Daddy?" Gracie asked him. At hearing the word 'Daddy' Tony smiled, it made it all seem real, he knew it was real but it just felt so surreal until, that is, she called him 'Daddy' which made him realise that her has a little daughter and she needs him.

"Of course, mini-ninja!" He told Gracie, then he thought about Gracie, what was she like? Was she a mini-ninja like Ziva? Was she a movie addict like him? He would have to find out today.

They headed to the park, it had swings, a see-saw, a slide and a climbing frame in the play area, many parents were there with their children, who all looked around Gracie's age.

There was a lake-side café.

Tony watched Gracie as she played at the playground, she played with the other children while he talked to the parents.

"So your Gracie's father? Ziva brings Gracie here a lot." On parent informed him and asked him.

"Yes I am, it seems all the children are good friends." Tony observed.

"Yes, as you know this is a marine playground, for Navy and NCIS personnel, we all work together and they go to the same schools and pre-schools, like the one at the Navy Yard." Another parent informed him.

After about an hour Gracie and Tony were getting hungry, they went tot the lake-side café, they had a sandwich then got in the car and went.

**A/N: I will update as soon as possible, in the mean time please review! The next chapter will be dramatic!**

**Lauren :D x**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, I took a while to update. I may no update much this week as I am at relatives and I don't know if I will get an internet connection. This chapter has a _very _dramatic ending... no peeking, it will spoil the chapter then!**

**A shout-out to my (loyal and down-right amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012 and hellokittii16.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_After about an hour Gracie and Tony were getting hungry, they went to the lake-side café, they had a sandwich then got in the car and went._

Buzz, Buzz, Tony had just got a text, he pulled into a parking space and read it, it read:

_Are you both okay? What are you doing? Be back by 6pm, please do not be late._

_Ziva_

Tony read it then wrote his reply:

_Zi chill out, she's fine. I will have her back to you by 5:45, just so you don't worry. We were at the park and now we're going to mine for a bit, then I am taking her out for tea... she doesn't have any allergies, does she?_

_Tony_

In a matter of second he got a reply, '_It's as I she is waiting by her phone!_' he thought to himself as he opened the text, unbeknown to him his thoughts were correct. Her text read:

_Okay, okay, I will worry if you are not back by 6. I bet she had fun at the park. No, she does not have any allergies, if she did I would have told you earlier. And remember... do not speed!_

_Ziva_

He laughed to himself, '_She is being a bit of a hypocrite, she drives like a maniac. Or maybe she only does if Gracie isn't in the car?_' he thought, still laughing to himself.

Then he turned to Gracie, "Do you want to go to Daddy's house?" He asked his daughter.

"Yeah!" Gracie replied enthusiastically, her curls bobbing up and down.

Then Tony headed for his apartment, he would have to convert his guest bedroom into a bedroom for her so she can come and stay at weekends.

They arrived at his apartment block, he jumped out and went to the passenger side to open the door, as Gracie stepped out he bowed, Gracie giggled, "What are you doing, Daddy?" She asked him in between giggles.

"Treating my princess, like a princess!" He replied. Gracie smiled at him, she was defiantly Daddy's little princess.

Then they went into his apartment block and called the elevator, the doors opened and they stepped inside. Tony was about to click the button for his floor when he looked down and saw his daughter putting her arms up, silently asked him to pick her up.

"Oh, I remember, you don't like elevators, do you? Zeevah always holds you in elevators." Tony realised, remembering the day he first met his daughter.

"No! Me no like elevators. Carro me!" She demanded her Dad, he could tell she was tried by the fact that she was on the edge of a tantrum. **(A/N: Spelling mistake intention, when my sister wants to be carried she nearly always says 'carro me'.)**

"Okay baby, come here," He told her as he picked her up.

Then he clicked the button for his floor and the doors closed. They got up to his floor with no stops and walked to his apartment, he put down Gracie, found his keys and unlocked the door. Then he walked in, Gracie following at his feet.

"How about a quick tour, then a nap, sweetheart?" Tony asked his daughter.

"Tour please!... Do I have to nap?"

"Yes no nap, no tour!" He told his daughter softly but sternly.

She nodded and he showed her around, telling her of his plans to decoration the spare room and change it into her bedroom.

Then he got her to nap, it was surprisingly easy. She was too tired to sleep.

…

One hour later, at 3:30, Gracie awoke. Refreshed and wide-wake. Tony helped her to wash her face and the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ready to go for tea now?" Tony asked his daughter.

"Yes! Where are we going?" Gracie asked.

"An Italian restaurant called La Belle **(A/N: not the NYC pizza place, it's a fancy restaurant in England.)**, you are part Italian so I want you try try the food."

"Cool!" Gracie exclaimed.

At around 4 they arrived at La Belle. Tony order orange juice and spaghetti bolongaise and he ordered himself a glass Coca Cola and Lasagne, he wasn't going to drink and drive, especially not with Gracie in the car.

They talked until the food can then they went into a satisfied silence, the food was absolutely delicious.

"Mmmm that was tasty!" Gracie exclaimed, as she swallowed her last mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it!" Tony told his daughter as he silenced for a waiter, then he asked for the bill and paid it leaving a tip.

"Let's go then sweetheart," Tony said, they both jumped off their chairs and Gracie slipped her hand into his, they both smiled and Tony clasped her hand.

It was starting to get dark out and it was gently raining. They ran to the car, in an effort to stay as dry as possible. They both sat down and Tony strapped himself and Gracie in. Then he used his coat to towel-dry Gracie then himself dry.

"Time to go home, Sweetheart!" Tony told his daughter.

"Aw! I want to stay with you!"

"I will come see you tomorrow." Tony reassured her.

"Okay Daddy, pinky promise though!" She told him.

"Pinky promise?" He questioned.

"Link pinky fingers like this," She said linking her pinky finger with his, "Then you say your promise and nod."

"Okay, I promise I will come see you tomorrow and take you out to the park," Then they both nodded and unlinked their fingers.

"Good, now you have to take me to the park!" Gracie exclaimed happily.

Tony laughed then looked at the clock, it read 5:40, "Time to take you home to Mommy."

"Okay then, let's go!"

He nodded at her and smiled. Then he put the keys on and turned them, switching on the car. He put his car into reverse and drove out of the restaurant parking lot.

There were quite a lot of cars on the road, but it was not too busy. The cars were all going fast, all trying to get to different places.

Gracie and Tony were talking for the most of the journey, about work, home, family, Norfolk... about everything really.

"Do you like DC then?"

"Yeah! I like the playground and I have lots of friends at the pre-school at NCIS."

They talked and talked but Tony still kept his eyes on the road, never taking his eyes off the road, not even for a second.

Suddenly Tony looked into the rear-view mirror, behind him a car was swerving, it was speeding. The driver must be drunk.

Then there was an ear-splitting screech and a scream, the car jolted, sliding around the road as if it was on an ice rink. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. The car swerved off the road, smacked into a wall. The sound of metal crushing ripped right through them. Glass smashed, showering them in a deadly rain.

The lights on Tony's car were smashed. They were invisible. Unseen by the speeding traffic... CRASH! The sudden impact crushed the car further, flipping it. It was carnage. There was debris everywhere. Their was another scream, Everything went black. Then it was silent. Deadly silent.

**A/N: Oh my!**

**Will Gracie survive?**

**Will Tony survive?**

**Has someone died?**

**Will Ziva be angry, upset, annoyed, or all three? Will she cry?**

**Please review, more reviews equal faster update, besides I want to got my 100th review. Also you my need to beg the grim reaper to save them before it's too late!**

**Lauren :( x**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am glad you guys all liked the last chapter and I am glad with all the review I got! I know I was mean leaving you hanging but if stories didn't have cliffhangers then they would be pretty boring and you would quickly lose interest.**

**A shout-out to my (incredible) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss and Thelaura93**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! x**

_Suddenly Tony looked into the rear-view mirror, behind him a car was swerving, it was speeding. The driver must be drunk. _

_Then there was an ear-splitting screech and a scream, the car jolted, sliding around the road as if it was on an ice rink. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. The car swerved off the road, smacked into a wall. The sound of metal crushing ripped right through them. Glass smashed, showering them in a deadly rain. _

_The lights on Tony's car were smashed. They were invisible. Unseen by the speeding traffic... CRASH! The sudden impact crushed the car further, flipping it. It was carnage. There was debris everywhere. Their was another scream, Everything went black. Then it was silent. Deadly silent._

"Daddy..." Gracie broke the silence, whimpering for her Daddy but no one replied, "Mommy..." she desperately cried for her Mommy after getting no reply. She continued to softly cry and whimper, willing for someone to come.

After she broke the silence, all hell broke loose, screams, shouts, sirens. A few minutes of whimpering, not just because she was scared and hurt but also because she was scared of the dark, then lots of flashing blue lights came into view.

"Daddy! Wake up, please wake up..." Gracie whimpered, her face tear-stained. No reply.

Another batch of tears filled her eyes, then ran down her face. She was shaking... and not just because of the cold. Her arm hurt and she felt sick. She wanted her Mommy or Daddy... or even just one of the team, she just needed a familiar face.

Tony still hadn't moved. Not even a millimetre. Not a flicker, not a twitch, His eyes remained shut.

Gracie was no ordinary four-year-old, she knew Tony was badly hurt. Maybe even dead. But she was trapped, she couldn't even check his pulse. She couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"Daddy..." she whimpered, "Please Daddy, just wake up, please!" Her urgency was evident in her voice, the fact that she is scared obvious in her eyes and together they showed just her terrified she was. Scared for herself, for her Dad.

She still got no reply, no matter how many times she whimpered for him, he didn't reply. She was so scared and was so full of adrenalin she couldn't feel the full extent of her injuries.

Suddenly there was a paramedic at her window, it scared her and made her jump, "Arh..." she sniffed, "I want my Mommy!"

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here to help, once we get you out of here I will take you to your Mommy, okay?" The female paramedic told her, trying to reassure the young, terrified girl in front of her.

Ziva's Apartment

'_It is 6:15, where are they?_' Ziva worried, "_I am going to kill Tony when he gets here!_' She worried. _Ring...ring! _It was her phone.

"That better be Tony!" she muttered as she answered the phone.

"David"

"Ziva, we have a case, a drunk Naval Officer has caused a car crash, he appears to have been drugged, get to the Navy Yard now." Gibbs ordered.

The Car Crash

"O...Okay" Gracie told the women shakily.

"Good girl, now can you tell me your name, then I can call your Mom," The paramedic asked her gently.

"Gracie... Grace Tamara DiNozzo-David," Gracie told the paramedic.

"Who's this, sweetie, is it your Dad?" The paramedic asked while others tried to attend to Tony.

"Yes he is my Daddy, Anthony D. DiNozzo, spelt big D little I big N little ozzo. But he likes to be called Tony," At hearing this the paramedics started saying Tony's name, trying to get him awake. His pulse was weak, but he was alive.

Navy Base

Ziva had just entered the bullpen, everyone was there... except Tony, but he was with Gracie so he could just be taking her to Abby or something.

"Ziva, where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, maybe not then.

"I don't know he's with Gracie, he was meant to be back half an hour ago," Ziva seemed worried.

"Maybe he was held up by the crash." Jenny reassured.

"Yeah probably," Ziva said, not fully reassured, her gut telling her something different, but she ignored it, unaware that Gibbs had the same feeling.

"Gear up!" Gibbs said, they all grabbed their gear, even Jenny and met Ducky in the garage and headed to the scene.

Car Crash

"Gracie, sweetie, we are going to get you out first so we can get to your Daddy easier, okay?"

"Okay what is your name?" Gracie asked realising she didn't know the nice woman's name.

"I am Louise Wright, you can just call me Louise."

"Okay Louise, I like your name it is pretty!"

"Not as pretty as Grace Tamara," Louise told her, Gracie smiled, she loved her name, "We are going to get you out now, it may hurt a bit, but I promise that you will be okay," Louise reassured.

"O...Okay..." Gracie said shakily, gritting her teeth.

They got her out in no time and to took her to an ambulance to look over her.

"Gracie, could you tell us your Mommy's name." Louise asked her.

"Ziva David, she's staying at a Naval hotel, but I don't know the name of it."

"She's a marine?" Louise inquired.

"No a NCIS Special Agent from Norfolk." Gracie told them.

Meanwhile, the team were just arriving at the crash, and getting briefed.

"Three cars were involved, one with a Marine, who seems out of if, he has been taken to surgery, he crashed into another car containing a young child and her father, their lights went out and another car, driven by a business man crashed into that. The young child is fine, so is the business man. We are still trying to get to and treat the young child's father." Explained the chief police.

"Do you have any names?" Gibbs inquired.

"The Marine is Lt. Anderson, the business man is Robert Samuels and we cannot find any identification on the child and father but the child told us that her name is Grace and her Dad is Tony DiNozzo..."

A look of horror crossed the teams faces, the police officer notice this, "Gracie is Gracie okay?... I knww something was up!" Ziva asked urgently, muttering the last part.

"She's fine, we are checking her over now."

"I need to see her, she's my daughter!" Ziva told the man, he told her were to go and her and Jenny went there.

As soon as Gracie saw her Mommy her eyes lighted up, "Mommy!"

"Gracie, are you okay?" Ziva asked.

The paramedic answered for Gracie, "We think she has broken her arm but apart from that she only has a few cuts and bruises.

"Oh my... wait what about her Dad?" Ziva asked. Her and Jenny showing the paramedic their badges.

"They had got him out of the car, his pulse is weak but he is still alive, they have put him in an induced coma and have took him to the hospital, they think they need to operate." The Paramedic informed them.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Ziva and Jenny exclaimed together, not wanting to swear in front of Gracie.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Gracie asked.

Ziva was heart broken, she couldn't tell Gracie the truth but she couldn't lie to her either. Ziva whipped her daughters face, cleaning away the tears, "I...I don't know Darling... but you know Daddy, he is strong. He has survived a lot worse."

Gracie felt better, "Yes if he can survive the plague he can survive this!" At the word plague the paramedics eyes went wide.

"He had the pplague?" She stuttered, well and truly shocked.

"Yes... as NCIS Special Agents, we have a lot of enemies." Jenny explained.

Gibbs came up to them then, "Mr Gibbs!" Gracie shouted as soon as she saw him.

"All witnesses are at the hospital, getting treated for shock, we need to interview them." He told them.

"I will take Gracie in the ambulance, two of you can accompany her," The paramedics informed them and Ziva and Jenny got in.

At The Hospital

McGee had called Abby and she raced to the hospital, everyone except Tony, Ziva and Gracie was in the waiting room, Gibbs couldn't interview anyone until they were seen to and Ziva was with Gracie as she got a baby pink pot on her arm.

For a four-year-old she was being surprisingly brave. Tony was still in surgery. Everyone was tense, they were so scared that Tony could be dead or he could die, because he has already had so many second chances, he has probably nearly ran out of his nine lives.

Ziva was a wreck inside but she was trying to say strong for Gracie. She was so angry at Tony she never thought her could be hurt, she felt like she wanted to kill him but now it seems like someone nearly beat her too it. He could die and they would have never made up, she would always remember how angry they were at each other.

'_Please, please don't die Tony, I love you, don't die!_' She thought urgently as if she and him were telepathic, well they could be, they seem to be able to talk and communicate without actually talking.

Meanwhile, Tony had just come out of his operation, he was in a coma but he was still too unstable for visitors, he was only just hanging on to life...

**A/N: Awww! Poor Gracie! Poor Ziva! Poor Team! **

**Will Tony survive?**

**Lauren :( x**

**P.S I have already wrote the next chapter but I am waiting for five to ten more reviews until I update, remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates... also you need to beg the grim reaper to save Tony, because the grim reaper is controlling who dies not me!**

**P.S.S Have you noticed I have changed my smiley to a sad face... it's because the past few chapters are sad! :( x**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I didn't expect to get so many reviews in so little time!**

**A shout-out to my (incredible) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93 and tenisbabe!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! x**

_Ziva was a wreck inside but she was trying to say strong for Gracie. She was so angry at Tony she never thought her could be hurt, she felt like she wanted to kill him but now it seems like someone nearly beat her too it. He could die and they would have never made up, she would always remember how angry they were at each other._

_'Please, please don't die Tony, I love you, don't die!' She thought urgently as if she and him were telepathic, well they could be, they seem to be able to talk and communicate without actually talking._

_Meanwhile, Tony had just come out of his operation, he was in a coma but he was still too unstable for visitors, he was only just hanging on to life..._

Gibbs was pacing up and down in the waiting room, they had been at the hospital for hours, they had interview _everyone _but still couldn't see Tony!

"Family of Anthony D. DiNozzo?" A doctor came in asking.

Suddenly everyone stood up, Ziva, holding Gracie, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Abby, McGee and Palmer.

"Your all family?" The doctor asked, not convinced.

"Yes, I am his Dad" Gibbs said, then he put his arm around Jenny, "She's his Mom," He pointed to Ziva and Gracie, "That's his wife and daughter," Then he pointed to Ducky, "That's his Grandfather, Jenny's dad," and finally pointing to the rest of the team he said, "And his two younger brothers and his younger sister."

The doctor wasn't fully convinced but if the story was true of not, they all seemed close to him. "Okay, come on through," She told them beckoning them to follow her.

When they walked into Tony's room they were shocked into silence, Ziva gasped back a sob, Jenny and Abby gasped, everyone else looked shocked. They were all glad that Gracie was fast asleep.

He looked a mess, he was connected to an IV drip, had tubes coming in and out of him his leg was in a plaster cast and his arm was in a sling. He had a nasty gash on his forehead and was covered in cuts and bruises, from the impact and the shattered glass.

Tears glistened Ziva and Abby's eyes, everyone else looked scared... upset. Tony was seriously like a husband, son, brother or grandson to them all. They all looked at Gracie, feeling sorry for her, she had just found her Daddy and now she might lose him. Ziva looked torn, they all knew about her argument with Tony and how they said they hated each other and how they only kept the peace for Gracie but they also all knew that Ziva loved Tony and Tony loved Ziva back just as much... maybe even more.

Finally Ziva broke the silence, "Tony..." she called his name desperately, in a way know one even thought they would hear Ziva be.

Know one said a word. They didn't know what to say.

…

Fifteen minutes of silence passed, everyone was just staring at Tony, horrified. Suddenly Gibbs spoke up, breaking the silence, "We can't just say here all night, Gracie will wake up and the sight of Tony like this will scar her, and it's getting late, we need to sleep."

Everyone could see that Ziva was determined to stay but knew that Gracie couldn't see Tony like this, "Ziva, if you want I can look after Gracie tonight, you can stay here with him... oh and don't worry about work tomorrow, you can hardly work without your partner," Jenny suggested.

Ziva broke her stare at Tony to look at Jenny, her eyes silently thanking her, "Thanks Jenny, she likes and trusts you."

Just then a doctor walked in, "Visiting times are over but two of you can stay." The doctor then checked Tony's stats and walked out again.

"That settles it then, Ziva will stay along with one other person, Gracie will go to Jen," Gibbs spoke once the doctor had left.

"So it's fair we could all swap round so we all get to see him," Abby suggested.

Everyone nodded, then decided that for tonight Ziva and Ducky should stay. Ducky was chosen to stay as everyone else was needed at work to work out the case and although Ducky had a the body of Lt. Anderson, who died in surgery. The autopsy could wait until tomorrow.

Everyone said their goodbyes, then left.

Then it was just Tony, Ziva and Ducky. Ducky had his arm around Ziva, for the past fifteen minutes she had not said a word.

"Ziva, how about I get us some food and drinks and then we can talk." Ducky suggested.

Ziva nodded, not trusting herself to speak because she was sure she would just burst into tears.

…

After another fifteen minutes Ducky was back, two coffee's in hand and a cheese and ham panini for each of them.

"Thanks," Ziva told Ducky looking up.

"It's okay." Ducky told Ziva, then the two of them ate in silence.

Once they had finished Ducky started talking trying to get Ziva to open up, "What happened between you two, Ziva?" He asked her like a caring Grandfather.

"Nothing." She answered monotonous.

"Really, I don't believe that, it's obvious, your the most upset."

"Oh, so its like the hippopotamus in the corner..." Ziva asked.

"Its elephant," Ducky corrected.

"What?" Ziva asked confused, '_What is elephant?_' She thought.

"It's the elephant in the corner, not hippopotamus and yes it is like that," Ducky explained, "Come it's only me you can tell me what happened."

"We argued, said we hated each other, we were only keeping the peace for Gracie. When he did not bring her back on time tonight, I felt like I could kill him, Only I did not know that he did not need me for that, I feel so back for being angry, for telling him I hated him..." Ziva said, Ducky hugged her, she started crying and through her tears told Ducky, "I do not hate him!"

"I know, I know," Ducky soothed her.

"I...I just feel s...so b...bad," She choked, through sniffs and tears.

"There is no need to," Ducky consoled her.

…

Tony may have been in a coma, but his brain we very active. He was having flashbacks of... well everything nearly. The plague...Kate getting shot... Ziva coming... Gracie. The only problem was he couldn't remember anything after an argument he was having, he couldn't remember the crash or even his day with Gracie. **(A/N: The '…' at the end of a paragraph means a new memory. Sorry if it is confusing but then again having lots of flashbacks all at once is very confusing...)**

_Coughing up blood, Kate was beside him, he was sure he would die... just as long as Kate didn't. She was like the younger sister he had never had. They argued but they loved each other, just like proper brothers and sisters... _

_"For once, DiNozzo's right," Gibbs complemented._

_"Wow...I thought I'd die before I ever heard a comp..." BANG! A gun shot. Right in the middle of Kate's head, she was, she was dead. Killed half way through a conversation... _

"_Where you just having phone sex?" A beautiful exotic women asked him, "No, I was remembering my old partner." he explained. "Naked?" That women asked back, shocked... _

_He walked into the hotel room, Ziva by his side. They walked into the bedroom and realised there was only one bed... _

"_Ziva, did you and Tony go sight-seeing together?" Nora asked Ziva. "No, we had enough togetherness, he shared a flight and a hotel room" Ziva replied... _

"_You're like me and Daniel. A good fit. Besides, Paris is a romantic city and you two shared a room, so I -" Nora started, Ziva interrupted Nora knowing where she was going "I took the couch. Otherwise Tony would have whined the entire flight about his back."..._

_McGee was talking to Tony, "Hey, in Paris, who got stuck with the couch?"_

"_Me. We flipped a coin."..._

_Tony and Ziva was talking to each other after Tony told McGee he took the couch, "Why did you just lie to McGee?" Ziva asked him._

"_Why did you lie to Nora?" Tony bit back... _

_He arrived at the bullpen, Ziva wasn't there and Gibbs gave him a knowing look... "...This is our turf so we lead the case!" Gibbs shouted._

"_We started this case, we will finish it!" Mark shouted back._

"_Gibbs!" Ziva shouted everyone turned, her team astonished she knew Gibbs and Gibbs' team wondering what she was doing here, "Weren't you the one who said 'Your Case, Your Lead', this is our case so it is our lead!" Oh my it was Ziva..._

"_Tony... I swear I did not know until I had left, but even if I did I could not tell you, when I came home from Paris I... I was pregnant," She was close to tears now. He was angry..._

"_You want to know something funny, I thought I loved you!" Tony told her this time more softly, the regret more noticeable then the anger. Then he huddle into the opposite corner and put his head in his hands._

_Ziva stood up, the anger in her had subsided, tears rolled down her cheeks freely, "I thought I loved you too, that was until I realised how angry you can get, that was until now!..." _

That last memory just kept replaying in his head... _''She hates me... Ziva hates me_'.

…

Ziva lifted her head of Ducky's shoulder, "He hates me... Tony hates me." She cried remembering all the arguments they have had since she came back, "Once he is okay I am going back to Norfolk, it is best for him that way."

Ducky frowned, '_They are going to lose each other again!_'

**A/N: Oh no! The auld wise one (Ducky) thinks they are going to loose each other, are they? **

**Will Tony survive?**

**Will Ziva stay?**

**Will Gracie ever see her Daddy again?**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S Remember more reviews equal quicker and longer updates!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is the one where you find whether Tony is okay or not. **

**A shout-out to my (happy) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93, tenisbabe and zats!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! x**

Ziva_ lifted her head of Ducky's shoulder, "He hates me... Tony hates me." She cried remembering all the arguments they have had since she came back, "Once he is okay I am going back to Norfolk, it is best for him that way."_

_Ducky frowned, 'They are going to lose each other again!'_

…

It was morning, Ziva only left Tony's side to go to the toilet or get a drink or food. She was still determined to leave as soon as Tony was awake and out of danger.

Ducky knew Ziva was determined to go, he knew she thought it was all her fault but it wasn't. Jenny arrived, she was going to spend the morning with Ziva and Tony. She was could spend the whole day there because her job was too demanding. Gracie was with Abby as she was still too shocked and scared to go to the Navy Pre-School.

"Hi guys, how is he?" Jenny asked as she walked into the room, giving Ziva a sympathetic look.

"He is as good as can be expected, under the circumstances, but he should be awake soon," Ducky informed her then he silently motioned for her to come and follow him out of the room. She walked out and he followed.

Outside the room, out of Ziva's earshot, Jenny gave Ducky a questioning look, as if to say 'Why have you brought me out her?'.

"What is it Duck?" Jenny asked her good friend.

"Well, I am afraid Ziva isn't taking this too well, apparently she and Tony had an argument and have been having many since she returned and she thinks he hates her and thinks it would be best for everyone if she goes back to Norfolk," Ducky told her.

Jenny nodded as if she understood, and she did understand. She had left Paris as she thought it was the best for her and Jethro but in reality it wasn't the best and she had lived to regret her decision. She didn't want Ziva to make the same mistake. Especially since Gracie is involved, Ziva is going to take Gracie and they will never see Tony again. Ziva's decision is for the best it is for the worse. Gracie will never see her dad again.

"I will talk to her." Jenny assured him.

Then she walked back into the hospital room, she had to talk Ziva out of this but she had to be subtle.

"Gracie was really good for me last night, she is a total darling, she was talking about her day, she seemed to have had so much fun with Tony." Jenny started carefully watching Ziva's expressions, "She was obviously upset about the crash, she told me she want to come see Tony. She really loves hi..." Jenny continued but she was cut off.

"Jenny stop trying to convince me to stay," Ziva started, Jenny was confused '_How did she realise that was what I was doing?_', then Ziva answered the silent question, "I heard Ducky talking to you, it is best for everyone if me and Gracie leave, all me and Tony have done since I returned is argue!"

"Yes, you argue but so does everyone! And if you leave Tony will never forgive you for depriving him of his daughter!" Jenny argued back, annoyed at how blind her friend was being, "And Gracie will be so upset and may end up hating you if you don't let her see her Daddy, she obviously loves him. Any blind man can see that! You have left once, you were forgiven, but if you leave again you might not be forgiven!"

Jenny looked at Ziva, she looked as if Jenny's words had torn her apart... and they had, Ziva's heart was in two. Seeing Ziva was silent Jenny continued, "Do you really want to do that to Gracie?" Jenny was really pulling at Ziva's heartstrings, she shook her head.

Ziva knows that if she leaves and Gracie can't see Tony, Gracie will be distraught. Her mind was running though all the possible solutions, maybe she could send Gracie to Tony's every other weekend? But she was determined not to stay.

Jenny decided she had done enough, so she started to talk more softly, "Gracie really wants to come visit Tony, maybe I could bring her once he is awake?"

"Yes maybe, but not until he is awake, I do not want her to see him like this," Ziva told her friend, knowing that if Gracie saw her Daddy connected to all the drips and pipes she will be even more upset then she already is.

"I understand, do you want me to look after her tonight?" Jenny said, putting herself into Ziva's shoes.

"Please, Jenny. I just feel so guilty, I want to be here when he wakes up. To say sorry... stuff Gibbs' rules!" Ziva told her friend, and even under the circumstances they both managed a laugh and a small smile crept on both of their faces.

"Yes, some of Jethro's rules are a bit stupid!" Jenny said with a smile, saying Gibbs' name softly.

"Yes, some are stupid but some are smart," Ziva said and both her and Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Yes, some are very smart, especially rule 4," Jenny stated and Ziva nodded agreeing.

"But some are very stupid like rule 12," Ziva replied and again they both nodded in agreement.

"You can't help who you fall for and no stupid rule should ever stand in the way," Jenny stated wisely, knowing what she was talking about.

They spent the next few hours discussing all of Gibbs' Rules and the pros and cons of them and it was actually a really interesting conversation but it did get a bit heated a time, when they disagreed on something.

"Whenever I write 'Gibbs' Rules' I always write the work 'Rules' with a capital because it is like it needs it." Jenny exclaimed.

…

Time flew by, it was now past lunch time, Ziva and Jenny had eaten and all the time had arrived, it was their lunch break and visiting hours at the hospital so it was the perfect time for them all to come see Tony. They left Gracie at the Pre-School, not telling her were they were going.

When they came in they were surprised to see Ziva and Jenny talking and laughing, Ducky smiled '_I __knew Jennifer would life Ziva's spirits!_', Ziva and Jenny noticed the team and stopped talking immediately, they knew if Gibbs found out they were making fun of some of his rules and telling each other of the times they had flaunted them, especially rule 12, then he would not be happy. They thought they might even get a Gibbs-slap, but he would never Gibbs-slap Ziva when she was upset under no circumstances would he Gibbs-slap Jenny, and not just because she was his boss.

"Why have you two suddenly gone bright red?" Abby asked with a giggle.

"No reason." They answered simultaneously.

The team just nodded, Tony's condition was more important then what they were talking about.

"How is he?" Gibbs was the first to ask.

"Fine. Or as fine as someone with cracked ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg can be when they are in a coma." Jenny replied.

The team just nodded in reply.

They just all sat or stood their staring at him, Ziva was sure she saw him move but didn't want to say anything, in case she was just seeing things.

Suddenly Tony's eyes flickered open. Everyone was shocked. Caught off guard. They all took a step back.

Ziva in took her breath, gasped. So glad he was awake.

A doctor walked in, took away the breathing tube.

Tony smiled weakly, unsure where he was and why. "Where... where am I?" Tony asked.

"Your in hospital." Gibbs took him in a clear, calm voice.

"What h...happened?" He asked shocked and scared.

"What do you remember?" Jenny asked him.

"Well I remember Gracie," They all nodded, this was a good start, "And I remember being locked in the Interrogation Room," The team nodded again, maybe he had no memory loss, but they were wrong, "But that is all I remember."

"Well, you can't remember the few days, that's not too bad, it could be worse." Ducky told him.

"I will go pick up Gracie." Jenny told them and left the room.

"She what have I forgot?" Tony asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Everyone looked around, their eyes settling on Ziva, she was the only one who could properly explain. She gulped but opened her mouth to talk, "We made up, after that fight. We started over again," Ziva said with a laugh.

Tony smiled, laughing slightly but he stopped as it hurt his chest, '_"Hi, I am Anthony D DiNozzo but my friends just call me Tony, it's nice to meet you!"' _he remembered saying, "I remember, we called a truce." Tony smiled, he was remembering.

"It is good you remember, when we made a truce do you remember asking to take Gracie out?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but I can't remember, where we went or even if I ended up taking her out or not." Tony said sadly, he had forgotten his first Daddy-Daughter day!

"Well you picked her up the next day, you were late, we argued, I lectured," Ziva said her tone of voice saddened, "I do not what happened though-out the day, you will have to ask Gracie."

Just at the moment Gracie came in with Jenny, as soon as she saw her Dad she ran to him, "Daddy, your okay!" She exclaimed, tears clouding her eyes and running down her face.

He whipped away her tears, "Hey Princess, don't cry!"

The others left the room leaving Tony, Ziva and Gracie.

"Okay, Daddy," She said and stopped crying, she went to her Mom and hugged her giving her a kiss, "Mommy! I have missed you!"

"Why has she missed you?" Tony asked shocked as Gracie kissed and hugged him.

"Mommy has been here all the time," Gracie answered for Ziva who was too embarrassed to answer. Tony was touched.

He was about to talk when Ziva interrupted, "Sweetheart, can you remember your day with Daddy? He can not remember, you need to remind him."

"Of course I can, first we went to the park and Sophie was there, we played and Daddy talked to her Daddy, them we went to the café and got a sandwich, them we went to Daddy's house and I had a nap," At that Ziva smiled, he was more responsible then she thought, "We went to La Belle for tea, after tea it was late and dark outside, Daddy said it was time to go home, we got in the car and then... and then..." Gracie couldn't go on, she nestled her head into Ziva's shoulder. She knew what happened but just couldn't say it.

"What happened?" Tony asked, worried.

Someone had to tell him and Gracie couldn't, Ziva had read the witness report so she knew what happened so she decided to explain, "The car behind you crashed into yours, you swerved off the road and into a wall, then, as it was so dark, another car crashed into yours."

Only then did Tony notice the pot on Gracie's arm and the cut's and bruised gracing her normally, soft, clear skin.

"Oh..." Tony said, his voice broke at the thought of his little girl getting hurt.

Then something unexpected happened, Gracie started talking, "I...I called for you but you didn't wake up..." She burst into fresh tears and Ziva enveloped her into a big hug.

"Shh, darling, it is okay," Ziva soothed.

Tony was horrified, his daughter had gone though that?

They sat their talking, trying to jog his memory. Then the team came in, everyone was talking but Gracie just sat there thinking.

Gracie then walked up to her Dad, "Daddy, you broke your promise," She told him, her voice cracking.

"I did?" Tony asked, what had he promised? His thoughts were mirrored in his co-workers heads.

"Yes, you pinky-promised to take me out today, but you haven't," She moaned.

Tony remembered and shocked everyone when he talked, "No, I didn't broke my promise, I promised I would come see you today and I am here, you are seeing me."

"Okay, maybe you didn't," She smiled, she knew she could trust her Mom and Dad.

Tony was happy, the only thing he didn't remember was the actual accident.

…

An hour later and Gracie had gone back to Jenny's, Ziva had gone home to get a wash and change and the team had gone back to work, only Ducky remained at the hospital.

Ducky was having a mental argument with himself, should he tell Tony what Ziva had said?

**A/N: It's Christmas in 17 days and my Birthday in 20 days... I feel so festive. HMS Ocean's (Navy Ship) All I Want For Christmas YouTube video has made my day! (Watch it if you get time, the video is funny!)**

**Anyway back to the fanfic, will Ducky tell Tony?**

**Will Tony stop Ziva from leaving?**

**Lots of questions but no answers!**

**Lauren :D x**

**Review, more reviews equal faster and longer updates! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have had so much school work, so much to plan (my Birthday), presents to buy, cards to write out etc that I have put my stories aside. I will try update soon but I am making no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I have just realized that I have done one of these in awhile... I don't own NCIS (otherwise Jenny wouldn't be dead) but I do own this story line and any characters of my creation in this story (Gracie and Ziva's team) and anyone who copies will find themselves on my bad side (and no one wants to be there). So to recap I don't own NCIS :( but I do own the story line and my characters!**

**A shout-out to my (patient and wonderful) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93, tenisbabe, zats, DS2010 and Tiva4eva95!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! x**

An_ hour later and Gracie had gone back to Jenny's, Ziva had gone home to get a wash and change and the team had gone back to work, only Ducky remained at the hospital._

_Ducky was having a mental argument with himself, should he tell Tony what Ziva had said? _

Ducky was going through all the different things could do and all the different ways Tony might react, he was trying to think as morally and ethically as possible but it was hard when the topic was so important. If he tells Tony, will he stop her from leaving? Or will he hate her? Is it right to displace Ziva's trust?

His brain was fried, whatever he did would be wrong, if he tells Tony he will be displacing Ziva's trust but if he doesn't Tony will lose Gracie... lose Ziva.

Ducky knew that right now Ziva would be packing her bags, then she will be gone... she may not even bring Gracie to say goodbye. They may not see them for another five years!

'_No!' _Ducky thought, he would not let that happen. Tony has already missed so much of Gracie's life, he can't miss out on anything else!

Ducky looked at Tony, about an hour ago he had finally gone to sleep. He had looked surprisingly tired for a person who had been in a coma. Just then Tony stirred from his sleep, he shuffled around, stretched his arms and yawned. His eyes opening, "Ducky!" Tony said glad that someone was still at his bedside.

"Jenny is looking after Gracie... Ziva went home to shower, and get changed, she should be back later," Ducky told him but Tony could sense the uncertainty in the Scottish man's voice.

"Ducky... what are you not telling me?" Tony asked, starting to worry. Had something happened?

"Well... um...," Ducky struggled, Tony eyed him, curious. Ducky cleared his throat, "Ziva thinks it will be best for everyone if she goes back to Norfolk... with Gracie."

Tony looked pummelled, gutted, as if someone had punched him in the jaw. He obviously felt how he looked as he gingerly lifted his hand and rubbed his jaw. Sadness clouded his eyes. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He just sat their, mouth wide open. A look of shock and disbelief but mostly sadness on his face. His mouth felt suddenly dry, he only just managed to croak out a few words, "W...when is she going?"

"I don't know, she said once you were awake," Ducky said his voice telling Tony just how sorry he was.

Tony cleared his throat and gulped down some water, "Could you convince her to come here, so I can talk to her?"

"Of course," Ducky replied pulling out his mobile and walking out of the room.

Once he was outside the hospital he dialled Ziva's number and put the phone to his ear, holding his breathe. As soon as Ziva answered he exhaled, relieved that she hadn't gone.

"David," Ziva answered.

"Ziva..." Ducky started.

Ziva interrupted him, "Ducky, is everything okay?"

"Yes of course, Tony just wanted to see you," Ducky told her.

"Any reason," Ziva asked him, she wanted to get going to Norfolk she she could get their before it gets dark.

"Not that I know of," Ducky lied. Luckily Ziva believed him.

"Okay, I will be there soon." Ziva said.

…

True to her word, ten minutes later Ziva walked into the hospital, she had her bags in her car and was intending to pick up Gracie from Jenny's after she had seen Tony.

She got up to Tony's floor. She hesitated, standing at the door, not daring to go in. Her hand was on the handle but she didn't dare to turn it. It turns out she didn't need to, Ducky had walked to the door, he opened it and Ziva jumped backwards.

"Ziva, your here," He exclaimed, happy she had came and not gone straight to Norfolk like she had intended to.

"Of course I am Ducky," Ziva told him, then he moved to the side to let her go through the door and he went to the cafeteria to let the two of them talk in peace.

Ziva took a deep breath and then walked into the hospital room. She could tell by the look on his face that Ducky or Jenny had told him that she wanted to go back to Norfolk.

He opened his mouth to talk but before he could make a sound Ziva butted in, "Tony I am sorry... for everything I have done, for everything I have said and for everything I have not said."

Tony nodded, "I'm sorry too!" He told her.

Ziva looked down, her hands had suddenly became very interesting. He had nothing to be sorry about, if she had not done what she has done none of this would have happened. She felt ashamed.

Tony got up and walked over to Ziva, sitting next to her on the settee that was placed in his room then out of the blue he put his arms around her, pulling her close and kissed her forehead, "I still love you, I didn't mean what I said when we fought, I was being a jerk... again."

"I didn't mean what I said either, I love you. I think you will be a great dad. I want her to go to yours on the weekends and I want you two to go on bike rides and I want you to come to Parent's Evenings. I want you to be her Dad!" She exclaimed meaning every single word. "I am sorry I didn't tell you of her sooner."

"Don't worry about it. I want to do all those things... with you. I want to teach her to swim and go to her dance recitals and her school plays," He told her.

Then he looked deep into her chocolate eyes and told her something he had wanted to tell her so much ever since she first arrived, even before he found out about Gracie, but now Gracie was involved he felt all the more need to tell her, "Ziva, please don't go back to Norfolk!" He pleaded with his voice, with his eyes, with his heart and with his soul.

"Tony... I do not have an apartment or a job, plus it is best for both of us if I go, if I stay we will just hurt each other again!"

"Yes but we never did get anyone to permanently take you job and for an apartment you could... you could live at mine, and it will hurt me more if you go then if you stay!" He suggested.

"Tony I can not move in with you, I can not get Gracie's hopes up for a happy family for the three of us if I can not give her that," Ziva said sadly but she was defiant that she had to go to Norfolk.

"Well get your own apartment but please don't go, I couldn't bare it if you left again. I couldn't bare it if I can't see Gracie. Please Ziva," His eyes were begging her, he looked desperate, he looked scared and alone, scared she would leave.

**A/N: Oh No! Ziva is set on going back to Norfolk, will she? **

**Or will Tony be able to stop her from going?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S. Remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates so keep reviewing.**

**P.S.S. I will update as soon as I find time to but I want at least 5 or 10 more reviews (unless I get bored).**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages... I feel really bad. The reason I didn't update is that I have had a busy December, since its Christmas (and I wanted to spend it with family and not on my laptop!), and loads of peoples Birthdays (including mine). I did write a Christmas story to tide you over, have you read and reviewed it yet? **

**A shout-out to my (even more patient that ever) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93, tenisbabe, zats, DS201,0 Tiva4eva95, Elfquire90 and ncisaddict123!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! x**

"_Tony I can not move in with you, I can not get Gracie's hopes up for a happy family for the three of us if I can not give her that," Ziva said sadly but she was defiant that she had to go to Norfolk._

"_Well get your own apartment but please don't go, I couldn't bare it if you left again. I couldn't bare it if I can't see Gracie. Please Ziva," His eyes were begging her, he looked desperate, he looked scared and alone, scared she would leave._

A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek, she couldn't stay, she couldn't move to DC. Not just because moving to DC means getting a new job and an new apartment and then sorting kindergarten's out for Gracie as she starts in September. There is just so much for her to consider. Even if she was going to change her mind, which she wasn't, she could not just give him a definite answer straight away. She had to go, it's best for everyone involved.

She looked torn, Tony noticed this and bit the bottom of his lip. Ziva looked into his eyes, staring into his soul. Their arguments hurt each other, and she didn't want to hurt him, more tears spilt out of her eyes, rapidly and ferociously running down her face. She torn her eyes from his, she couldn't look him in the eye any longer, "I... I can not Tony, I have to go." She finally answered him.

He felt as if she had cut him open and tied his guts into knots and then reached for his heart and ripped it out. Killing him.

She got up. He grabbed her wrists but he didn't have his normal strength. She shook herself from his grip and ran.

She ran out of the room, out of the hospital and out of Tony's life. Was if for ever?

The Car Park

Tears ran down her cheeks more fierce than before. She fumbled for her keys and got in her car. She sat there, trying to stop crying, then she dried her eyes and tried to make then look less red and puffy. She didn't want Jenny and Gracie knowing she had cried.

Meanwhile- Hospital Room

Tony was a mess. As soon as she left the room he limped over to the hospital bed, sat down and punched the pillow in despair and frustration. Angry that she had gone... that he had let her go.

Back to Ziva

She had just arrived at Jenny's, she hadn't gotten out of the car yet and at the moment she was staring into the mirror checking that she looked fresh and collect and as if she had not been crying.

Then she got out of the car, walked up to Jenny's door and knocked, Jenny answered almost instantly.

"Ziva, your here," She said, moving aside to let Ziva in.

Ziva walked in and was practically mowed down by Gracie, "Mommy! Your here!"

Jenny smiled at her, Ziva was smiling but Jenny could see through her smile, she could see that she had been crying, ""Honey," Jenny said to Gracie, "Why don't you go pack your bags and then watch some television?" She asked the young child, trying to get her out of the room so she could talk with Ziva.

"Okay Auntie Jenny," Gracie answered with a toothy grin and then she ran off to pack.

As soon as she was out of sight Jenny turned to Ziva, concern written all over her face, "Ziva, what's wrong?"

"I went to talk to Tony..." Ziva started to explain but Jenny interrupted her already fully aware of what they were talking about.

"Your not still leaving?" Jenny asked her friend in disbelief.

"Jenny I have no choice," Ziva told her friend with a fierce look that told Jenny to let it go because she had already made up her mind.

As soon as Jenny saw this look she knew nothing she could say would change Ziva's mind, she was just so dam stubborn!

Instead of talking Jenny went into the kitchen and made them both a cup of coffee, Ziva followed her into the kitchen and they both drank in a slightly awkward silence. Jenny finished first, then she started making a pack-up for Gracie and Ziva for their journey.

Five minutes later and Ziva had just finished her coffee and Jenny was putting the pack-up into a plastic bag when Gracie bounded in, her bag slung over her shoulder and a smile plastered on her innocent face. "I have packed my bag!" She told them pointing to her bag, " I watched TV while I packed but it has finished now."

The adults smiled, she was too cute for words!

Ziva stood up deciding she best go now I'd she wanted to best the traffic and get home before dark, "Well I best be going," she told Jenny as she stood up.

Jenny nodded and then realized something, "Wait, I haven't got your phone number or address!" Jenny wasn't happy that Ziva was going but she still wanted to be able to contact her.

"Oh yeah!" Ziva exclaimed, writing down her details on a piece of paper.

Then they went outside, Ziva put Gracie's bag in the car while Jenny strapped Gracie in and then gave the pack-up to Ziva who placed it on the passenger seat.

Then everyone exchanged hugs and Ziva got in to her car and drove off, careful not to let the tears that flooded her pour out.

…

They had finally arrived in Norfolk, Gracie must have fell asleep in the journey as she was flat out when Ziva lifted her out of her car seat. At the sudden stop of the gentle rhythm of the car and being taken from the warmth and comfort of the car Gracie awoke. At first she was happy and quiet, she felt safe in her Mom's arms. But as soon as she realized her surroundings, realized she was back in Norfolk she burst into tears, soaking Ziva's shoulder.

"Mommy, why are we in Norfolk, I thought DC was home now?" The young girl asked Ziva, she was so innocent, so naïve. Too innocent, too naïve.

"No, Norfolk is home, it always has been and always will be, you know that," Ziva told Gracie softly, not having the heart to be stern.

"But... but I want to live with you and Daddy... I... I want to live in DC, I like DC and the team," Gracie said, crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I HATE NORFOLK!" She would have told Ziva she hated her but Ziva had already walked out the room, which was lucky as Gracie didn't hate Ziva, she loved her.

Ziva felt awful, what was she going to do?

Ziva went into auto-pilot mode, they had had tea in the car so she put Gracie to bed and then lay in her bed herself. Curled up into a ball. Crying.

**A/N: No! She left, whats going to happen now. Poor Gracie is in bits!**

**Thanks for reading, please review. Remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates. **

**I don't know when I will next get to update as I am going to my dads for a week and a bit tomorrow and I don't know if we will have internet connection. **

**Lauren :D x**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry I haven't update But I was at my dads and I only had Internet on my iPod but not my laptop because it was playing up so I couldn't update (I didn't know this at first that's why I told some of you that I had Internet). I will hopefully update 'Who's That Girl?' todya and as for 'Mistletoe and Wine' I am thinking about rewriting the last chapter and making a new fic.**

**A shout-out to my (still very, very patient) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93, tenisbabe, zats, DS2010 Tiva4eva95, Elfquire90 and ncisaddict123!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! ****x**

**Enjoy!**

_Ziva went into auto-pilot mode, they had had tea in the car so she put Gracie to bed and then lay in her bed herself. Curled up into a ball. Crying.__  
><em>  
>Ziva was in a bad state but Tony was in an even worse way. He had lost the two most important people in his life. They had just walked out of his life. Could it be forever?<p>

After she left he refused to talk to anyone unless he had to. Even then he didn't talk to any of his co-workers, he felt too ashamed as if he felt it was his fault. He only talked to his doctor and the other Bethesda staff.

He just shut down. The TV was on but he just stared at the moving picture not taking notice of it. He had had Ziva then lost her then he got her back and got Gracie but now he has lost them both again.

His behaviour worried the rest of the team. Everyone felt sorry for him but Gibbs just felt angry. Angry that Ziva had messed him about. Told him about Gracie and then took her away from him. He is angry that she has left while he is in hospital. While he is at his weakest.

Everyone was at the hospital but no one was with Tony, he wouldn't let them in. Instead he sat alone while they sat in the family room. Everyone's expressions were like a window to their mind, they showed exactly how they felt. No one was guarded. It was silent. Uncomfortable silence.

That was until Abby voiced what everyone was thinking "I can't believe Ziva just left like that!" Although Abby was best friends with Ziva she was annoyed with her.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Almost everyone anyway. "She had her reasons," Jenny muttered quietly, but not quietly enough and those four words sparked an argument.

"What the hell do you mean by 'She had her reasons'. Leaving and not telling Tony he had a child is bad enough but then coming back and letting them bond to just run away again. It's not fair on anyone, let alone Tony and Gracie. The poor child doesn't know whether she is coming or going!" Gibbs shouted, his voice dripping with venom. It was quiet for a second. Then Gibbs continued in his rant, "How can their be a reason for that?"

Jenny was glad they were in an empty room. Otherwise there would have been a lot of people staring. "Jethro, just shut up and stop talking rubbish. You don't know the full story, you don't know what happens behind closed doors... although you like to think you do. What about your rules, isn't one of them 'Never believe what your told. Always double check', it's rule 3, I believe."

Everyone stared at Jenny in shock. She was on Ziva's side? They were all ready to shout at her but Gibbs got in first, "I think you will find that your the one talking rubbish. She left and didn't tell anyone. She didn't even give a reason for going!..."

Ducky felt awkward, and when he raised his voice to be hear above Gibbs everyone stared at him, "Erm... well actually. That isn't true. She told me and Jenny she was going."

"Wait, you knew she was leaving but didn't tell anyone. You didn't try to stop her?" Abby questioned, shouting, shocking everyone.

"She told me, I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. So I told Jenny," Ducky explained, and everyone's head turned to Jenny, as if looking for an explanation.

"I tried to stop her but she told me that as soon as Tony was awake and she knew he was okay she felt as if she had to leave," Jenny told them.

"You should have told us, she might had listened if one of us talked to her." Abby said, upset that Ziva hadn't told her.

"Well maybe she trusts me more because we have a lot of history like Cairo and maybe she trusts Ducky because he was the only one of you to be nice to her from the beginning... well except for McGee. And Jethro, she shot her brother to save _you _but you still don't give her any credit!" Jenny told them, still angry but not as much as she had been, now she was just really annoyed.

Abby had the decency to look ashamed, horrified even, but Gibbs just looked angry, "I have always liked Ziva, I trust her, and will always be thankful. But she shouldn't have done this. We don't even know how to contact her!" Gibbs said.

"How do you know that she hasn't given one of us her address or number. As I said earlier Jethro, you don't know everything. Although you like to think you do." Jenny was just back to being angry again.

"I trust you to tell me if she did, but obviously you wouldn't tell me," Gibbs told her.

"Maybe whoever she told didn't want to displace her trust. If she can't trust any of us she will never come back." Jenny said.

"As I see it she is unreachable... she had broken rule 3," Gibbs said.

"Oh... and you never break _that _rule... Jethro, your a hypocrite." Jenny shouted at him. Her temperature rising as she got more angry and more frustrated.

Gibbs ignored what she said and just continued to rant, "Your a stupid idiot, you should have stopped or got her address!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE _CALL ME A STUPID IDIOT! I AM YOUR BOSS... JUST REMEMBER THAT. AND AGAIN RULE 3, BEFORE SHE LEFT I HAD THE BRAINS ('not that you have any' she muttered under her breath) TO GET HER ADDRESS AND NUMBER," Jenny was like a ticking time bomb... it was just a matter of time until she would explode.

"YOU HAVE HER ADDRESS AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Abby and McGee shouted, just as angry.

While Gibbs just gave her a classic Gibbs-stare.

"Loud voices and ''scary stares'' don't intimidate me. The only person who is going to find out her address or number is Tony. Otherwise I can see you all going their and killing her," Jenny told them, using her fingers to say that when she said scary she didn't mean it.

"But..." Gibbs started.

"No Jethro... he is the only person who needs it." She said.

"I am going home, Ducky, care to come?" Jenny asked Ducky. She needed a drink but also needed someone to talk to.

"Of course Jennifer," Ducky said, ever the gentlemen. While Jenny silently told him that he didn't have to call her Jennifer.

Jenny looked at Gibbs, her eyes sad for a moment, just long enough for him to notice but then she went guarded. He could tell that any relationship they might have had was currently in tatters.

With that Jenny and Ducky left. The rest of the room was silent. Palmer, who hadn't said a word throughout the argument just looked awkward, he looked as if he wanted the sofa he was sitting on to swallow him whole.

Abby and McGee were exchanging worried glances, they had seen the flicker of sadness in Jenny's eyes, even if it was just for a second.

Gibbs... well he just felt pummelled. Wishing he hadn't shouted at Jenny. Hoping they could somehow fix their mangled relationship.

**A/N: Nooooo... Jibbs? (what were you thinking Gibbs?)**

**Will Ziva return?**

**Please review as more reviews equal faster updates... and I may update tonight.**

**Lauren :D x**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: My face was like this ':O' when I realized how long ago I last updated this! I am so sorry! You guys have to tell me if I take too long to update otherwise I will just forget! Homework and school is taking over my life! I only realized that I needed to update because I haven't been at school for the past three days so I have been on the computer (or more importantly, FanFiction) a lot. I hope you enjoy this.**

**A shout-out to my (still very, very patient) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93, tenisbabe, zats, DS2010 Tiva4eva95, Elfquire90, ncisaddict123, Tali 101, ShortSarcasm, usuallypencil and ZIVADAVID!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_With that Jenny and Ducky left. The rest of the room was silent. Palmer, who hadn't said a word throughout the argument just looked awkward, he looked as if he wanted the sofa he was sitting on to swallow him whole._

_Abby and McGee were exchanging worried glances, they had seen the flicker of sadness in Jenny's eyes, even if it was just for a second._

_Gibbs... well he just felt pummelled. Wishing he hadn't shouted at Jenny. Hoping they could somehow fix their mangled relationship._

It was the next morning. Tony was still not talking to anyone; not even the nurses. Ducky and Jenny talked until the early hours of the morning, they knew, deep in their hearts that they had done the right thing but at the moment they still felt mean, as if they had betrayed Tony. Abby, McGee and Palmer were furious, they didn't think it was right what Ziva had done; or that Jenny wouldn't give them her address.

Gibbs couldn't bring himself to be furious. As soon as Jenny had left he went home. He went down to his basement and grabbed an old jar. He poured himself some bourbon and drowned his sorrows as he worked away at his boat. But drinking bourbon made Gibbs even more annoyed with himself because that's what he drank with her; it's their shared pleasure. He was annoyed at himself for getting angry at Jenny. For shouting at her and calling her stupid without getting the full story.

He had demolished their relationship. He wasn't even sure if there was enough to salvage.

Meanwhile, in Norfolk, Gracie was still asleep. Ziva was pottering around the house trying to remove the dust that had gathered over the few weeks that she had been in Washington DC. She looked in the mirror and sighed, using her finger to gently rub under her eyes. Then she silently moved forward, leaving her red, puffy eyes in their tear-stained state.

In the dark, empty, silent house she felt alone. She could feel exhaust seeping in. The sight of her living room and all the pictures of her happy family, all the drawings Gracie had done made her feel depressed; made her realize the consequences to her actions.

She slunk down onto the sofa, chucking her duster at one of the photos. It was one of her and Tony. They were happy. They were carefree. They were in Paris.

Her eyes closed, she could remember everything that was going on in that photo. Even what Tony had said to her to make her laugh so much. It was such a simple photo but so gorgeous. They were on the Eiffel Tower, stood at the edge, leaning on the railings. It was late at night and it was dark but the lights of the city below illuminated the picture. She was stood next to Tony and felt safe in his arms.

She was suddenly pulled out of her daydream by movement upstairs. She could hear Gracie waking up. Her little feet pattering on the landing and then down the stairs. Just as expected the lounge door opened to reveal the little girl. Her hair was left unbrushed but she still looked cute. She had hot pink Winnie the Pooh pyjama's on, with Piglet, Eeyore and Pooh on the front of the top. Butterflies of pink, purple and yellow were flying around the three characters and her pyjama bottoms were covered in them too. They are her favourite pyjamas.

"Morning Tateleh, how are you?" Ziva asked, using all her strength to make her voice sound cheerful but it still sounded slightly strained. She wished she had washed her face, she didn't want Gracie to know she had been crying.

That wasn't a problem though. Gracie didn't even look at her Mom. She didn't even answer her, maybe she didn't even listen. She didn't even nodded, or lift her head. She just sat on the sofa and switched the television on. The happy voices on the TV sounding weird and out of place in the unhappy atmosphere of their house.

Ziva just stared at her daughter. Their happy relationship seemed like a distant memory. Gracie had never blanked Ziva before... until now.

The silence that had covered the house was unbearable. It was so bad that when the phone started ringing they both thought it was a figment of their imagination. After several rings Ziva finally decided that it was not in fact her imagination and answered it.

At hearing the ringing stop, Gracie looked at her Mom, seeing the tears stained on her cheeks. This made Gracie realize that it wasn't just her that missed DC and their family.

"Hello?" Ziva asked, not bothering to conceal the sadness of her voice.

"You sound like death!" The person on the other side exclaimed in an attempt to get her friend happy. It was Jenny.

"Well thanks a lot," Ziva said, and Jenny could tell that her comment had made Ziva smile.

"No problem," Jenny told her friend.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ziva exclaimed, a smile creeping onto her face. Gracie had decided to forgive her Mom after seeing that she had been crying and being her nosy self had gone to sit on her Mom's knee trying, and failing, to eavesdrop into the conversation.

"So how if everything then?" Ziva continued, she was stalling, not wanting to start talking about the real reason behind why Jenny had called, knowing it was because of Tony.

"Ziva! Stop trying to stall!" Jenny said, "You should know by now that I know you too well to let you sidetrack things."

"I know, but I just don't want to talk about it," Ziva pleaded.

Jenny ignored the pleading of Ziva's voice, "Ziva you have to. You can't just run away and expect there to be no consequences." Jenny started. She paused to let her words sink in and then, after a few seconds, she started to talk again, "Tony is a mess, he won't talk to anyone. It's not fair on him!"

"Jenny, don't try and make me feel guilty, it is better for him... for all of us that I am not around to mess his life up," Ziva said.

"Stop trying to trick yourself. No matter how many times you say this, even if you start believing it yourself, it will never be true," Jenny told her friend. Trying to make her see sense.

"Jenny..." Ziva started but she was interrupted.

"Just think about it," Jenny said.

Ziva was about to talk but she heard the dialling tone, "Just like Gibbs," Ziva muttered under her breath. The last person she had talked to who hung up before she could answer was Gibbs.

Jenny's words were starting to sink in. They made her feel guilty. She looked at her daughter, who was leaning on her shoulder. Her sad face made Ziva feels worse.

Ziva extended her arm, wrapping Gracie into a warm embrace. Was staying in Norfolk the right thing to do?

"Tateleh?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Mommy?" Gracie asked, her voice sounding innocent. Relief washed over Ziva's body when Gracie answer, Ziva was happy that she still wasn't being ignored.

"Do you really hate Norfolk?" Ziva asked quietly, not wanting to spark an argument.

"Yes," Gracie whispered, her voice as quiet as a mouse, "I want us to go to DC so we can see Aunt Jen and Daddy and everyone else!" Gracie was on the verge of a tantrum.

Gracie's whining broke Ziva's heart. All she could think about was one small sentence, "_What have I done?_"

**A/N: Ziva has finally realized what the consequences to her actions are, but has she realized too late? Will she be able to fix what she has broken?**

**If I get 10 reviews I will update this weekend, (if you don't believe me then it is still worth a try, also I have been keeping to my word on my other story 'Truths', and on that story I say the same thing.) just remember that more reviews equal longer and faster updates!**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S. I am slowly battling through writers block with this story. So if it is not up to it's usual standard then tell me.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this isn't as long as normal but it would ruin it if it was. I was going to upload this earlier today but I started to write it this morning and decided I would rather had a snowball fight while we still had snow. **

**A shout-out to my (still very, very patient) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93, tenisbabe, zats, DS2010 Tiva4eva95, Elfquire90, ncisaddict123, Tali 101, ShortSarcasm, usuallypencil, ZIVADAVID, Zoyarose, Aunt Jo, ILoveTiva, Ncis Best, left my heart in Paris and TivaLover!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

"_Do you really hate Norfolk?" Ziva asked quietly, not wanting to spark an argument._

"_Yes," Gracie whispered, her voice as quiet as a mouse, "I want us to go to DC so we can see Aunt Jen and Daddy and everyone else!" Gracie was on the verge of a tantrum._

_Gracie's whining broke Ziva's heart. All she could think about was one small sentence, "What have I done?" _

It was a bright and sunny morning; which is quite a contrast to the cold, dull, dark mornings that had been making their appearance recently. But even though the sun was shining and smiling over the city Tony still showed no emotion. He didn't even see the sun because his curtain were shut tight; covering the room in a depressing darkness. His mood would just not lift.

Everyone had gone home last night. They had decided to let Tony stew. Hoping he would feel happier soon. But they didn't see the point of staying if he wouldn't see any of them.

Elsewhere in the city Gibbs was had just woken up. He was eating breakfast, which was an egg and bacon sandwich. Once he had finished he got a wash and then got dressed. It was a Sunday which meant no work, unless of course there was an urgent case that just couldn't wait. He put on some black jeans and a top, casual but not too dressed down.

He had a plan for the day. It wasn't set in concrete but he knew what he wanted to do.

It was 10:30 which, in his point of view, is a reasonable time to expect someone to be awake on a Sunday. Then he got in his car and headed to his destination.

After a ten minute car drive he arrived, he parked his car on the drive, got out and walked up to the door. Knocking three times and then waiting. He could hear her making her approach to the door. He could she her figure, albeit it was distorted, approaching through the misted windows.

She opened the door but as soon as she saw him she went to slam it shut but he stuck his foot in the way, "Go away Jethro!"

"No, Jen. We need to talk," He told her. Jenny wasn't sure whether it was the tone of his voice or just the fact that she loved him but she resisted. She stop trying to slam the door in his face and instead opened it to let him in.

He walked in. Jenny was dress in jeans and a emerald green long top. She managed to look beautiful and elegant whilst still being casual.

She headed to the kitchen while Gibbs followed on her tail in silence. Even once they had reached the kitchen and were sitting at the island they still didn't talk; neither of them wanted to be the first to break the silence.

But then silence was too much for Jenny. She was a politician and in politics silence spelled trouble. "What do you want Jethro?" She asked, subconsciously saying his name softly.

"To say sorry," He replied.

"You don't say sorry Jethro. You have a rule against it," Jenny replied.

"I made exceptions for people I love, you should know that. I would bend any rule for you Jen and you know that. Or at least you should. I don't use rule rules 6, 12 and a few others with you," Gibbs informed her, avoiding her eyes.

"Jethro..." Jenny started but she was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Plus sometimes you're wrong and I was wrong Jen, your not stupid." This time he didn't avoid her eyes. Instead her was staring straight into them. Marvelling at their amazing colour, thinking that it was impossible how beautiful they were.

"Okay Jethro I forgive you. But you have to realise that I know what I am doing when it comes to Ziva, just trust me Jethro," Jenny told him.

Gibbs nodded in reply. Not wanting to say anything to jeopardise what he had just fixed.

At The Hospital

Tony still just lay there. His food had just been delivered but he was just picking at it. He didn't like it anyway. The mash potato tastes like plasticine, the gravy is like jelly, the meatloaf is worst then what your Mom could cook and the veg is just plain disgusting. **(A/N: When I was in hospital the ****food was luckily nice. I have also never had meatloaf- well not that I know of- for those who have, what does it taste like?) **

Tony could hear people walking in the corridors, thankfully walking past his room. No one had tried to socialise with him since he shouted at the last person that attempted to.

That was until now. He could hear someone at the door. Their hand was on the handle, slowly turning it as if they were nervous.

The door opened as Tony got ready to shout, "Go aw... Ziva?"

**A/N: Is Tony dreaming? Hallucinating? Or is it really Ziva? **

**If I get 10 reviews I will update by Thursday and, as always, remember that more reviews equal faster and longer updates.**

**Bare in mind that I haven't written the next chapter so if you guys are mean (by not reviewing) I will have to be mean back (by saying he was dreaming or hallucinating)... Joke! I am not that mean... or am I?**

**Lauren :D c**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I was going to. Thursday I didn't finish school until late and then on Friday I was at my friends Birthday sleepover and didn't get home until after 4 on Saturday.**

**A shout-out to my (fantastic) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Rosalielove1, Tiva-Babe UK, NCIS Connection, pirate-princess1, TivaBelieva.x.x.x, aquasm, Courtnzylovesit, mprmusings, russianswimmer7, Reannederful, MegpieLovesTiva, melielle, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Insanetrouble, andriaallen, NCIS Ziva DiNozzo, oldmoviewatcher, Vaneesa85, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, earanemith, I luv emily prentiss 2012, hellokittii16, goaliegirlhrc98, Muggle born 12, drummss, Thelaura93, tenisbabe, zats, DS2010 Tiva4eva95, Elfquire90, ncisaddict123, Tali 101, ShortSarcasm, usuallypencil, ZIVADAVID, Zoyarose, Aunt Jo, ILoveTiva, Ncis Best, left my heart in Paris, TivaLover, Frisbe Ninja, Lolly, 1FAN, saragiup and Chloe!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_Tony could hear people walking in the corridors, thankfully walking past his room. No one had tried to socialise with him since he shouted at the last person that attempted to. _

_That was until now. He could hear someone at the door. Their hand was on the handle, slowly turning it as if they were nervous._

_The door opened as Tony got ready to shout, "Go aw... Ziva?"_

Tony was sure he had heard Ziva's voice; that was until the door opened. "Mr DiNozzo," It was a nurse; Tony had been hallucinating.

Tony didn't reply, only grunted to say he was listening.

"You have a visitor, but in your current... mood, we thought it would be best if we asked you first," The nurse, whose name was Holly, informed him.

Again Tony just grunted, he had had enough of the rest of the team. Seeing them just reminded him that he wouldn't see Ziva.

The nurse thought a visitor would be good for him, "She said it was important. Her name was Ziva David," The nurse told him, pronouncing her name wrong.

At the sound of her name Tony's breath hitched... please say he wasn't dreaming. He managed to ask the nurse, "Ziva's here?" When she nodded, he realised it was her voice he had heard, "I would like to see her." He need to see her.

With that the nurse exited his room.

Tony couldn't believe she had just said what she had... he actually had to pinch himself.

When he didn't awake he knew it was real. Ziva had come to visit him!

Then suddenly the door opened to reveal Ziva, she came and sat on the chair next to his bed.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but in actual fact was only a few minutes. That was until Tony broke the silence, "Where's Gracie?"

"I left her with Jenny, I thought it was best for us to talk first," Ziva said.

"Ziva, I just need to know, why did you leave?" He asked, the hurt so evident in his voice that it hurt Ziva.

"You know why, I have already told you," Ziva said exasperated. But she saw that Tony just wanted to hear her say it, "When I was here all we did was argue, it was just for the best!"

"And now, is it for the best now? Why did you come back?" Tony asked, not sure whether to be angry.

Ziva's eyes welled up, glistering with unshed tears. "It isn't for the best. I just felt lonely without all of you guys. Gracie missed you. I missed you. I just couldn't take it!" Ziva said and a lone tear ran down her cheek.

Tony understood just how she felt, "I missed you too," He told her and gave her a hug, telling her to be strong, "But where do we go from now?"

"I am looking for an apartment in DC, and a job. I also need to get Gracie into a preschool this September," Ziva told him, "Until I find somewhere I am staying in the same hotel as last week."

Then an idea hit Tony, "What's the point of staying in a hotel, I am in hospital so until I am discharged my apartment is empty, stay there."

"Erm... I don't want to confuse Gracie but I guess we could stay there until you are discharged," Ziva said.

"Perfect, she loves her bedroom!" Tony told her and she smiled.

"I will bring her to see you later," Ziva told him, she could tell he wanted to see her.

"Thank you," Tony said with a nod.

For a while they talked, reminiscing about well everything. From when they first met to when Ziva returned. For hours they talked in peace; in harmony.

That was until 4pm, when the peace was broken. They had just been sat there talking, laughing, having fun. When there was a knock at the door and a nurse, the same one as earlier, told Tony he had visitors. Tony told her they could come in.

Then a minute later Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer all walked in. That was when all hell broke loose.

As soon as Gibbs saw Ziva he felt angry. She had walked away with a care and then came back as if nothing was wrong! Everyone was angry. Even Abby!

There anger was evident on their faces. It made Ziva feel uncomfortable. So she turned to Tony and kissed his forehead, "Get better soon! I am going to collect Gracie and bring her to see you later."

But the other weren't going to let her go that easily and when she went to leave the room Gibbs remained in front of the door; not moving.

Ziva was about to talk when Abby interrupted, "Why are you avoiding us?"

Abby sounded hurt. It killed Ziva inside, she didn't want to hurt her friends more than she already had.

"I am not. I need to pick Gracie up. I am already late as it is," Ziva said, it was half true. She did have to pick Gracie up but she also wanted to avoid them.

Gibbs didn't believe her, "Why come back Ziva? Haven't you caused enough damage already?"

Gibbs' comment anger Ziva, "You can't talk" Jenny called me yesterday. You were hard on her. It wasn't her fault! You can't see how much she loves you. She wouldn't have forgiven you this morning if she didn't love you!"

Gibbs was shocked by what Ziva had said, "How do you know?"

"Because Jenny is the only one of you that isn't a hypocrite! She knows people do things wrong and she knows not to judge." Ziva told them.

They were silent so Ziva took this chance to confront them, "I can't believe that after some of the things I have done for some of you, that you still don't stand by my actions! You don't even know why I left in the first place!"

**A/N: Looks like there is going to be an argument!... Hehehe! I was mean, making you think that Ziva hadn't come back!**

**If I get 10 reviews I will update on Friday (if I am at home, which I should be) and remember that more reviews equal faster and longer updates. **

**Lauren :D x**


End file.
